Les enfants de la guerre
by sqaule
Summary: la guerre est declaré et cette fois si tout le monde sera touché.Comment fera harry pour sauver le monde des tenebres?premiere fiction,soyez indulgent.
1. de la mort viendra la lumiere

**Chapitre 1: De la mort viendra la lumiere.**

En Ecosse lors d'une nuit noire, la ou aucune etoiles ne peut percer ce manteau d'encre noire,aucun souffle de vent ne vient deranger lla cime des arbres.A l'auree d'une foret pres d'une petite maison où l'on peut distinguer de la fumee sortant de la cheminée un cracement.Suivi de ce bruit une ombre sort de la lisiere puis une autre et encore une, tel des spectres des hommes noires se rapprochent peu a peu de la maison, messagers de mort.

Un cris, des sorts, une lutte acharnée...

Soudain une femme sort de la maison, courant de toutes ses forces, de toute son ame.Dans ses mains deux paquets qu'elle sert contre elle comme si sa vie en dependait.Les hommes la poursuivent a travers la foret, la rattrape inexorablement.Elle na que le temps de cacher ses paquets dans le creux d'un arbre pres de la maison pour reprendre sa course.Peu de temps apres au travers la foret un cris dechirant se fait entendre puis de nouveau les tenebres reprennent leurs droits.

La maison brule, les hommes sont repartis,de nouveau le silence.Le vent se leve les etoiles reaparraissent peu a peu dans le ciel.Tout a coup on entend des pleurs.La dans le creux de l'arbre un enfant pleure, un autre a coté de lui, a peine plus agé regarde la maison brulée.Le vent souffle de plus en plus fort,des nuages noires apparaissent, au loin le tonnerre gronde, les eclaires apparaissent et frappent le sol, la tempete.

l'enfant pleure encore puis peu apeu s'endort de fatigue.L'autre regarde la maison qui s'etteint sous la pluie de la tempete,les eclaires illumine les tenebres.Des yeux couleurs or.

Une semaine plus tard le seigneur des tenebres fut vaincu et la paix fut retablis pendant 15 ans.

Harry se reveilla en sursaut dans son lit.Le corps en sueur temoignant de son sommeil agité.Il mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il etait bien a l'abris dans son lit au 4 Privet Drive.

"Aussi bien en securite qu'ont peut l'etre ici!" murmura-t-il pour lui meme.En effet cela faisait a peine une semaine qu'Harry venait de rentrer de Poudlard et le souvenir du ministere venait le hanter toutes les nuits.La mort de Sirius,son parrain etait une douleur lanscinante dans le coeur de Harry qui lui serrait le coeur à chaque fois qu'il pensait a lui.

Pourtant il savait que la douleur devenait chaque jour un peu plus légère meme si il savait qu'elle ne disparaitrait jamais.Cet etat de fait venait du fait des lettres recu chaques jours envoyer par ses amis et Remus.Meme neuville lui avait envoyer une lettre pour lui dire que la mort de son parrain n'etait pas de sa faute.

Des fois, surtout apres ses cauchemars Harry en doutait encore, se rejeter la faute pour enfin la realite aussi malheuresue soit elle, ce n'est pas lui qui avait tuer son parrain, c'etait Bellatrix!

La haine qu'il avait pour cette femme etait aussi intense que celle qu'il avait pour Voldemort, si ce n'est plus.Les cris de rage qu'il poussait alors avait persuader l'oncle Vernon que cette fois si son neuveu avait finalement perdu l'esprit.

"Tant mieux" avait il penser apres avoir entendu une conversation entre son oncle et sa tante."au moins il me ficheront la paix!"

Et c'etait exactement le cas.Les Dursley evitait Harry comme la peste et celui ci ne faisait rien pour imposer sa presence parmi eux.

Harry mit ses lunettes et se leva pour aller s'assoir contre le rebord de la fenetre.Regarder les etoiles, surtout celle de Sirius l'apaiser et lui faisait oublier un instant ses cauchemars recurrant sur la mort de Sirius.Mais cette fois si son reve etait plus etrange, different.En effet a la fin de son reve au lieu de voir son parrain passer a travers le voile, le reve s'etait estomper pour laisser apparaitre une paire d'yeux.Des yeux en or d'ou se degager une impression de haine pure.

Harry rechercha un instant la signification de tout ceci mais oublia peu a peu pour penser a autre chose.La prophetie de Dumbledore.Cette fichu prophetie qui le liée invariablement a Voldemort et l'obligeant a tuer ou a mourrir.Pourtant cela ne l'effrayer plus.

Il venait de prendre une desicion.Il devait devenir plus fort, beaucoup plus fort pour en finir avec cette guerre."Oui des demain je dois commencer a m'entrainer...et soit doit commencer par mes devoirs."

Harry sourit a cette pensées en pensant aux differentes reactions qu'aurait ses meilleurs amis en sachant qu'il avait decide de commencer ses devoirs si tot et d'etudier avec acharnement pour apprendre.Sur cette pensées il se recoucha et se rendormit pour un sommeil sans reve ce qui n'etait arrivé depuis longtemps.

A des centaines de kilometres de la un autre garcon dans son lit ne trouvait pas le sommeil.Drago Malfoy reflechissait.A sa vie, a son passé et surtout a son futur.Etrange fatalité pour lui de reflechir a son future car il y a une semaine il le pensait deja tout tracé.Il suivrait la voit qu'avait pris son pere et aurait suivit le seigneur des Tenebres sur le chemin de la victoire.

Mais aujourd'hui Drago ne savait que pensait.En revenant chez lui il avait eut la surprise de voir un groupe encagoulé.Des mangemorts chez lui.Il fut ensiute conduit dans le salon principale et la...Voldemort en personne etait au milieu de son salon, baguette en main.Apres le choc passé il eut une vision d'horreur.Au pied de Voldemort se tenait son pere a terre se tordant de douleur le visage ensanglantée.Uu peu plus loin sa mere dans un etat similaire mais elle ne bougait pas, aucune expression n'etait a son visage.

Im eut a peine le temps de comprendre que sa mere n'etait plus qu'une douleur insuportable le fit tomber a terre et il cira de toute la force de ses poumons.Et c'est la travers de ses propres cris qu'il entendit pour la premiere fois la voix du "Maitre".

"-Voit tu Lucius le chatiment a ceux qui m'ont offensé.Ta femme n'apas resister longtemps a son chatiment mais peut etre que ton fils lui sera se montrer plus fort!

-Mmaitttre...j-jje suis de-desole.je ferais tout ce..dont v-ous vouler." La voix deLucius n'etait plus qu'un souffle mais au oreilles de Drago cela sonnait etonnament de maniere desagreable.

La douleur s'arreta pour les deux hommes et Voldemort eut un sourire froid et cruel.

"-Tout me dit tu?

-oui.

-tres bien alors fait souffrir ton fils!"

Luciuse esita un instant puis pris sa baguette.

"Endoloris!"

Et la douleur reprit, plus forte encore car cette fois si la douleur n'etait pas que phisique.Peu apres Voldemort et ses hommes repartire du manoir Malfoy.La mere de Drago fut enterrer le lendemain dans le cimetierre familiale et depuis ce jour Drago s'enferma dans un mutisme.Les seules mots qu'il prononca furent des sort qu'il jeta sur son pere quand il tenta de lui parler.

L'incident nut aucune repercution si ce n'est que depuis le manoir etait devenu une sorte de maison fantome.

Cet "incident" comme avait dit son pere l'avait fait reflechir.Il ne voulait pas servir, etre un chien comme son pere qui attend de son maitre un sucre et recoit le fouet quand il fait mal les choses.Il etait trop fiere, trop indepenant, trop Malfoy!Son pere etait devenu trop lache, il avait jusqu'a sacrifier sa femme pour vivre, non survivre au pied de son maitre et de cela Drago ne voulait pas que cela lui arrive.

Sa conviction aussi envers la superiorite etait aussi ebranlée depuis la mort de sa mere.Apres tout n'etait elle pas une sang pure?Pourquoi la tuer?Pour la cause des sang-purs?

Il ne voyait pas son future victorieux sans sa mere et ne la voyait pas mourrir tuer par les siens pour leurs cause.Mais que faire maintenant, pour qui se battre et pour quoi?

Se battre etait inevitable, il le savait depuis longtemps dega mais il pensait savoir dans quel camp il serait.aujourd'hui rien n'etait plus certain.D'un coté les assasins de sa mere qui si il gagnait deviendrait un esclave a vie.De l'autre, le camp de Potter et ca clique.Le choix serait dur et il n'etait pas certain de vouloir choisir un des 2 camps.Mais peut etre l'avenir le forcerait a choisir ou le guiderait naturellement vers l'un ou l'autre.

Et dans les tenebres de la nuit, une nuit sans lune ni etoile, pour 2 garcons l'avenir semblait bien noir,mais au loin une lumiere faible apparaissait.


	2. Enfin chez soi

_Disclaimers:je viens de me rendre compte que je ne l'avait pas fait donc je vais moi aussi me lancer dans ceci .Tout les lieux,Personnages, a part ceux inventés par moi meme ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et de la Warner Bros ( ne pas les oublier ils ont achetés les droits ).Je ne cherche en aucun cas a gagner qu'oit que se soit avec cette histoire mais tout simplement a passer du bon temps et en faire passer je l'espere._

Note de l'auteur: Salut tout le monde.juste pour vous faire un ptit coucou a mes premiers lecteurs ( je sais au moins qu'il y en a dega une et que je remercie d'ailleur!).Juste pour vous dire que je suis content de faire enfin une fic car ca faisait longtemps que ca me demangait.Je compte bien finir cette histoire( meme si je connais absolument pas la fin ) car je deteste moi meme commencer une fic, la lire et l'aimer et jamais avoir de fin car le gars qui l'ecrit l'aura abandonner.Sauf si on me dit t'es nul degage bien sur!

sur ceux je vous laisse et bonne lecture.

A oui aussi.Je suis tres mauvais en ortographe et tout ca donc je fais un effort mais vous attendez pas a des miracles!

**Chapitre 2: Enfin chez soi.**

Cela faisait maintenant 3 que Harry etait revenus de Poudlard et a l'heure actuelle il s'ennuyait!En effet après l'étrange rêve de la nuit derniere, il c'etait literallement jeter sur tout ses devoirs qu'il avait a faire opur ses vacances, oubliant même d'aller manger certaines fois au plus grand bonheur des Dursley il fallait l'avouer.Im ne lui avait fallut que quelques jours pour finir tout ses devoirs et une semaine apres il avait finis de lire les differents livres de cours qu'ils possedait et qui pouvait lui apprendre quelques choses qui aurait put lui servir.

A son propre etonnement même le livre de potion lui avait parus passionant.Il faut dire que lorsqu'on avait pas le professeur Rogue dans son dos pour lui rabacher cent fois la même rengaine comme quoi il n'était qu'un incapable, la potion pouvait lui paraitre etre une matiere tout a fait digne d'interet.

Durant ces trois semaines, Ron et Hermione n'avait cesser de lui envoyer des courriers ce auquel il repondait avec de plus en plus de joie.Travailler, s'occuper l'esprit lui faisait oublier pendant un certain temps la mot de Sirius.Bien sur la douleur et le chagrin était touojours bien present en lui mais il arriver a en faire abstraction pendant quelques temps.Cette sensation d'oubli, qui parfois lui faisait avoir un peu honte de lui même car il ne voulait ni ne pouvait oublier son parrain lui faisait tout de même le plus grand bien.

Dans une des lettres qu'il envoya a Hermione il lui demanda si elle n'aurait pas quelques livres a lui preter pour qu'il puisse etudier, ce a quoi elle lui repondit en lui envoyant immédiatement une demi douzaine de livres aussi lourd qu'une enclume.Hedwige avait mis trois jours pour se reposer après d'ailleur.

Il avait parler de son projet a ses amis de devenir plus fort et a s'entrainer en duel et a apprendre.Hermione avait bien sur était ravis de cette initiative et avait dega commencer a élaborer plusieurs plans sur quoi apprendre ou et comment, ce qui bien sur avait fait rire harry qui n'en attendait pas moins de sa meilleure amie et qui comptait sur son aide.

Non ce qui l'avait le plus surpris était la réaction de Ron.Il avait lui même approuver cette idée et avait dit dans une de ses lettres qu'il avait eut la même idée que lui et avait aussi finis ses devoirs.

Ceci avait légerement surpris harry qui en avait fait part a hermione.Celle ci lui avait alors avouer que la mort de Sirius plus le fait qu'il n'avait pas put faire grand chose au ministere avait plus affecter le rouquin qu'il ne l'avait avouer a son ami mais qu'il n'avait pas osez lui en faire part car lui même n'allez pas bien.Il s'etait donc tout naturellement retournez vers elle et avait su trouver les mots justes.

Harry avait tout d'abord était vexe d'apprendre que son meilleur ami ne soit pas venu lui parler mais ensuite, en y réfléchissant bien il devait bien s'avouer que lui même n'était pas tres franc avec ses amis et avait donc oubliez l'incident.

Harry était donc en ce moment dans le jardin en train de lire un des livres qu'Hermione lui avait preter.Ce livre parlait des duels et les différentes techniques possibles quand tout a coup une ombres vint cacher le soleil a Harry.Celui ci leva la tete et vit ce qui le deranger dans sa lecture.

Un petit hibou se trouver juste au dessus de sa tete et tourner dans tout les sens, il en aurait donner le tournis au plus robuste des marins.

"Coq vient ici!"

Le hiboux en entendant son nom se mit a pousser des hululement sur-aigus ce qui a la longue allez alertez tout le voisinage.

"Chut tais toi tu va m'attirer des ennuis si tu continu!"

Harry se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et attrapa le miniscule animal comme si il s'était sagit d'un vif d'or.

"POTTER!QUE FAIT TU ENCORE COMME RAFFUT?"

Apparament quelqu'un avait belle et bien entendu coq et comme par malheur il eut fallut que ce soit l'oncle Vernon.Celui sortit dans le jardin et fonça sur Harry tel un buffle.Il s'arreta a coté de lui et en voyant dans les mains de son neuveu le hiboux devin aussi rouge que les briques d'une maison.Dans une pose grotesque se voulant intimidant il ressemblait tout a fait au petit nain de jardin juste derriere lui et harry dut retenir un eclat de rire en remarquant ce détail.

"Qu'est-ce que ce hiboux fait dans mon jardin a la vue de tout le monde?Je t'avais dega prévenus que je ne voulais pas de ca chez moi!

-Je sais bien oncle Vernon mais tu sais les personnes qui était avec nous à la gare menvois souvent des messages pour savoir comment je vais, si je mange bienenfin des choses comme ca.De plus ils sont de nature inquiete et se font du soucis pour rien lorsque je ne leur répond pas.

A ces mots l'oncle Vernon changea de couleur en un éclair passant du rouge brique a celui de blanc laiteux.Harry trouvait la situation tout a fait comique de voir qu'apres toutes ces années ou il etait traité comme un moins que rien était révolu et que c'était lui en un simple mots pouvait les faires taire.Sans attendre une quelquonque réponse de son oncle harry rentra dans la maison et se dirigea dans sa chambre afin de lire la lettre tranquillement.

Cette lettre venait bien evidament de Ron.

_Salut Harry,_

_Ca y est!On a enfin eut l'autorisation de Dumbledore pour que tu puisse venir au Terrier.Ne t'inquiete pas pour ce qui est de la sécurié tout a était renforcer par Dumbledore et il y a des aurors qui surveille au alentours.On a penser que tu préferais venir au Terrier plutot qu'au QG car au moins cela te fera penser un peu moins a Sirius._

_Donc demain vers 8 heure une voiture du ministere devrait venir te chercher pour t'amener ici.On doit faire comme ca car la cheminée pourrait etre surveiller donc c'est mieux comme ca.Hermione devrait arriver en même temps que toi normalement.En esperant qu'elle va arreter de me parler des resultats de ses BUSES!_

_bon ba je te laisse et je te dis a demain._

_ps:Dumbledore veux nous parler a tout les trois.je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'a pas voulut m'en dire plus._

_Ron_

Harry sourit à la remarque de son ami.En effet dans chacune de ses lettres Hermione ne cessait de parler des Buses lui demandant si il avait recut ses résultats, lui ressasant sans cesse les épreuves et ce qu'elle aurait surement si echouer était dans le vocabulaire d'Hermione lui avait fait remarquer Ron.

Ce que leur voulait Dumbledore étonna un peu Harry mais ne s'en soucia pas plus que ca.Il était maintenant habituer aux secrets de son professeur.Il ne tenait plus grande rancune envers lui pourr les secrets qu'il avait eut pour lui et qu'il avait peut etre encore.Il s'était résolu a accepter qu'aussi puissant qu'il pouvait etre et aussi sage, Dumbledore n'était qu'un homme et que tout homme pouvait faire des erreurs.Il n'avait voulu que son bonheur et voulait le traiter comme un enfant normale et ne pas lui imposer des responsabilités qu'il n'aurait jamais du avoir?apres tout il voulait plus que tout avoir une enfance normale et n'est-ce pas ce que Dumbledore avait voulu lui offrir?

Apres avoir renvoyer Coq avec une courte réponse comme quoi il était impatient d'etre demain Harry commenca tout de suite a ranger toutes ses affaires dans sa malle.C'est la qu'il retomba sur d'ancienne coupure de presse de la gazette.Sur celles ci on pouvait lire sur la Une toue les attentats commis par les mangemort depuis ces 3 dernieres semaine et la vérité avouer par le ministre sur le retour de Voldemort.Cela ne parler que de mort, disparition,attaque massive...

Les détraqueurs avait abandonnés leur poste et était retournez a Voldemort et il en avait fallu de peu pour assistez a une évasion collective des prisonniers.Certains comme Malfoy Senior avait reussit a s'échapper peu apres leur incarceration.

Sur le dernier journal en date on pouvait voir en gros titre que Fudge avait était demis de ses fonctions pour avoir cacher des preuves et laisser le seigneur des tenebres reacceder a son ancien pouvoir.Des élections devrait etre organiser bientot et en attendent le gouvernement du pays était entres les mains MagenMagot.

Le pays était donc dans l'anarchie la plus complete.Harry rangea ses dernieres affaires en essayant de ne plus penser a tout ceci.Demain il serait au Terrier avec ses amis et tout ceux qu'il aimait.Apres avoir finis ces bagages il descneidt prévenir les Dursley qu'il partait demain et apres un cour repas partis ce coucher.

Il se leva au aurore,descendit prendre un petit dejeuner puis remonta dans sa chambre.A 8 heure pile la sonette de la porte retentit ett Harry devala les marches pour ouvrir.A la porte se tenait un homme en noir.On aurait put croire un employé de bureau.

"Monsieur Potter je présume?Je suis chargé par le ministere de vous conduire jusqu'a votre prochain lieu de domicile.Avez vous des bagages a emporter?

-Oui ils sont juste dans ma chambre.je n'ai qu'une seule malle.

-Tres bien.Pouver vous m'indiquez ou est votre chambre.

Harry lui indiqua où était sa chambre puis apres avoir dit aurevoir à la porte de la cuisine (les Dursley s'etait enfermer a l'interieur) alla s'installer a l'interieur de la voiture.

Il était maintenant a mi route du Terrier.Il avait quitter la ville pour la campagne depuis un moment et Harry regarder defiler le paysage devant lui.Il faisait beau et Harry se sentait de mieux en meiux a mesure qu'il s'approhcer de sa destination.Tout d'un coup la voiture fit une embarder et le chauffeur controla inextremiste la voiture avant qu'elle n'aille directement dans le fossé.Harry tomba de la banquette arriere et se cognala tete sur le fauteuil avant mais a part une bosse à la tete il n'avait rien de grave.Le chauffeur sortis de la voiture et constata qu'un des pneu avant de la voiture était crevé.Il rentra dans la voiture et expliqua la situtation a Harry.En meme temps il appuya sur un bouton situé sur le devant du tableau de bord.Le chauffeur avait l'air soucieux quand il ressortit de la voiture et avait une main dans la poche, surement sa baguette.

Harry ne comprenait pas en quoi un pneu crevée inquitait tellement le chauffeur mais son attitude l'inquietait de plus en plus.Soudain on entendit plusieurs craquement.On venait de transplanait.Sans que le chauffer ait put faire quelque chose il avait était desarmé et imobiliser par une demi douzaine de rayon et gisait au sol inconscient.

La se tenait 6 mangemorts qui maintenant avancer vers la voiture la baguette pointée vers Harry.Celui se rendit compte avec horreur que les portes était bloquées et de plus n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui, celle ci se trouvant dans sa malle.

Au moment ou il croyait que tout était perdu, de nouveaux craquements se firent entendre et apres quelques échanges de sort Harry put enfin respirer.

Dehors se tenait les menbres de l'Ordre du phénix dont parmis eux il reconnut Remus et Tonks.

"Salut Harry tu va bien? lui dit Tonks avec un grand sourire, les cheveux long de couleur bleux électrique et les yeux mauves.

-Bien mieux maintenant que vous etes la! lui dit il en lui rendant son sourire.

-Heureusement que le chauffeur a put déclencher le systeme d'alerte ou sinon...en tout cas je suis heureux de te voir en bonne santé.

Les paroles de Rémus laissèrent perplexe Harry mais ne le montrat pas.Apres avoir discuté de choses et d'autres Harry put reprendre son voyage et arriva enfin au Terrier.

En rentrant dans la demeure,Harry fut pris dans une tempete rousse et fut a moitié etouffé par l'embrassade de Molly Weasley.

"Oh Harry chéris je suis si contente que tu sois la.On vient juste de nous dire ce qui vient d'arriver.J'etais morte d'inquietude!

-Ne vous en faite pas madame Weasley je vais bien.

-D'accord.Ron et avec Hermione dans sa chambre.Elle est arriver il y a une demi heure.Monte les rejoindre et préviens tout le monde que le repas sera près dans 10 minutes.

-D'accord je vais montez tout de suite.

Harry grimpa les escaliers et rentra dansla chambre de son ami.La il vit ses de meilleurs amis avec le teint tres rouge et un petit air genes.Quand il vit leur visages il se demanda bien se qui avait put se passer ici!Sans doute encore une de luer petites disputes qui avait finis par des excuses genes.Cela arriver assez régulierement vers la fin de l'année et tout le monde avait bien une petite idée du pourquoi a part 2 personnes bien sur!

"Harry!" s'exclamerent les 2 amis heureux de pouvoir passer à autre chose.

"Comment va tu?On a appris que tu venait d'etre attaquer par des mangemorts!que s'est il passer?Hermione regardait Harry avec des yeus anxieus.

-Ne vous inquietez pas tout va bien.Je vous raconterais sa tout a l'heure.Et vous que faissiez vous avant que j'arrive?vous aviez l'air dans une conversation interresante!

A ces mots les 2 personnes reprirent des couleurs.

"heu rien. baffouilla Ron.On parler, enfin Hermione me parler encore des buses et puis enfin voila quoi...rien de special!

-Rien de spécial?C'est quand même important je te signiale Ron!Si tu n'a pas les buses qu'il te faut tu ne pourras jamais faire ce que tu veux plus tard!

-Oui mais le je ne peut plus rien y faire maintenatnt car les examens sont finis!

Pendant qu'ils continuait a se chamailler Harry les observa en se disant qu'ils irait tres bien ensemble...si ils ne se tuaient pas avant!Au moins il savait de quoi ils parlaient.

La voix de madame weasley retentit a travers la maison les appelant à table et les trois amis descendirent, Ron et Hermione boudant dans leur coin apres leur "dispute" harry les suivant avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Dans la salle a manger se trouvait toute la famille weasley percy compris.Celui ci était revenus vers sa famille en apprenant la vérité et apres une grande réunion familiage au dire de Ron, Percy avait put revenir vivre au Terrier.

Bill et Charlie était la aussi ainsi que kle jumeaux qui avaient pris quelques jours de vacances afin de profiter de tout le monde.

Eta la harry, au milieu de la famille weasley,Ron et Hermione qui avaient repris leur dispute,Les jumeaux qui embetait Percy, Bill et Charlie discutant avec leur pere, Molly apportant les plats sur la table et lui meme discutant avec Ginny se sentie enfin chez lui.


	3. Premiere rencontre

**Chapitre 3: Premiere rencontre.**

On était dega a la veille de son anniversaire que Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passait.En effet avec les partie de Quidditch organisé avec les weasley, les desormais séances d'entrainement régulier au duel qu'il avait avec Ron et Hermione, Harry n'avait pas eut du tout le temps de s'ennuyer.Ces séances de duel était dut a l'entretien qu'ils avaient eut avec le professeur Dumbledore le lendemain de son arrivé au Terrier.

_flash back:_

_Le professeur Dumbledore était arrivé au Terrier peu apres le petit déjeuner et avait demander aux 3 jeunes de le suivre dans le jardin.La ils s'étaient installés a l'ombre d'un arbre et apres avoir fait apparaitre des sièges et demandé aux jeunes gens de s'assoir, il les regarda d'un air solennel mais gardant son eternelle sourire aux levres._

_"Bonjour a vous.J'éspere ne pas vous deranger de si bonne heure et ne pas troubler vos vacances on ne peut plus mérités.J'aimerai d'abord, avant de vous dire la raison de ma présence ici, que tu me dise Harry comment te sens tu et aussi me raconter les évenements de la veille._

_-Je vais mieux professeur.Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je vais bien mais compte tenu de la disparition de Sirius je pense pouvoir dire que ca va mieux qu'avant._

_-Je vois.Je suis tout a fait conscient de ce qui te touche et ce que tu peut ressentir.Moi même je tenais beaucoup a lui et il me manquera beaucoup mais rapelle toi ce qu'il t'a dit un jour: les etres qui nous sont chers ne nous quitte jamais vraiment.Ils restent dans nos coeurs pour toujours._

_-oui..._

_-Maintenant pourrais tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier?Bien entendu on ma dega fait un rapport tres détaillé de ce qui s'était passé mais j'aimerai avoir ton point de vue ainsi que de votre opinion la dessus.Le proffeseur leur fit un grand sourire et malgré la situation avait dans les yeux un brin de malice._

_-Donc comme vous devez le savoir on devait etre a mis chemin entre Privet Drive et le Terrier quand le pneu a crevé.Le chauffeur a réussi a controler le véhicule puis est sortis de la voiture.Il a alors vérifier ce qui c'était passé puis en constatant que s'était un pneu crevé est rentré dans la voiture pour me le dire et a en même temps appuyer sur un bouton qui, j'ai appris par la suite était un systeme d'alarme._

_-Tres bien, continue veut tu?_

_-Bien.Ensuite il est ressortis et avait l'air soucieux, la main dans la poche avec j'en suis certain la baguette a l'interieur.Ensuite les mangemorts sont apparus en transplanant et ont mis hors course le chauffeur.La j'ai crus que c'était finis pour moi quand les menbres de l'ordre sont apparus et ont put controler la situation._

_-Je te remercie Harry.C'est tout a fait ce que l'on m'a rapporter hier soir.Maintenant je pense que vous avez du en parler entre vous et qu'avez vous put en deduire?_

_-En fait Ron nous a dit que son pere lui avait expliquer que les incidents techniques ne pouvaient arriver aux voitures du ministere car elles avaient subit nombres de sortileges pour les proteger.De plus personnes a part les menbres les plus haut placés savait que Harry allait etre transferer par voiture de Privet Drive au Terrier.Donc j'ai put en déduire que quelqu'un au ministere,d'assez haut placé renseigner Voldemort sur les déplacements des gens.Seulement il ne devait pas savoir que c'était Harry qui devait etre dans cette voiture ou sinon il aurait envoyer plus de mangemorts.Sans doute même Vous-Savez-Qui ce serait déplacer en personne._

_-En effet Miss Granger vous avez tout a fait raison.On était bien sur au courant qu'il y avait des espions au sien du ministere puisque nous même avons nos propres espions au siens des mangemorts._

_-Comme Rogue par exemple? intervint Harry._

_-Comme le profeeseur Rogue effectivement mais la n'est pas la question.Donc je disai que l'on se doutait dega de cela car s'est inévitable hélas.Le probleme est que cet espion la est assez haut placé pour connaitre certain de nos agisements et a dega communiquer a Voldemort des informations qui ont couté la vie a des gens.Ce qui m'amene ici._

_Le professeur pris une pause dans son discour et regarda le trio d'un air las.Il était clair en croisant son regard qu'il ne voulait pas dire les mots suivant et que cela lui coutait de les dires._

_-Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi Harry surtout apres ce que je t'ai "enfin" reveler a la fin de l'année._

_Les 2 amis furent surpris par les mots de Dumbledore et devisagerent leur ami.Harry quad a lui se tassa dans son siege et baissa la tête et n'osa pas regarder ses amis dans les yeux.Il ne leur avait pas encore parler de la prophetie le concernant.Il avait voulut leur dire durant la soirée d'hier car il savait que si elle ne les concernait pas directement, qu'étant leur ami ils auraient voulut savoir et l'auraient sut un jour ou l'autre.De plus même si ils ne pouvaient rien faire il les connaissaient assez pour savoir qu'ils voudraient l'aider par tout les moyens.Mais il n'avait pas sut trouver ni les mots ni le courage de leur avouer.Il avait peur pour eux, peur de les perdres comme il avait perdu Sirius.Il savait que c'était bete car la guerre étant la et étant qui ils sont ils étaient autant en danger que lui et se battraient de toute manière.Il avait aussi peur de leur reaction en sachant la nouvelle.Peur de voir leur attitude envers lui changer, le traiter comme une personne sur le point de mourrir ce qui n'était peut etre pas faut d'ailleur._

_En voyant les réactions des 2 personnes, le professeur comprit alors qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant._

_-"Je vois.Veux tu que je leur explique la situation ou bien veuttu le faire toi même?"_

_Harry garda la tête baissé."Faite le professeur"_

_Durant l'explication Harry ferma les yeux et écouta une fois de plus les mots qu'il s'était répétait tout les jours,tout les soirs avant de sombrer dans le sommeil tel une berceuse sinistre._

_Apres cela il leva timidement pour regarder ses amis et affronter leur eventuelles reproches.Au lieu de cela ils ne dirent rien, ne firent rien.Dans leur yeux ne se refletaient ni colere envers lui, ni crainte ni pitié.Non on pouvait lire dans leur yeux une envie de combattre, une envie de lutter._

_Ron se leva et fit une acolade a Harry._

_"Ne t'inquiete pas omn vieux,tu sait qu'ont sera la pour toi aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.C'est vrai que la nouvelle est dure a encaisser mais je sais pas, pour moi j'ai toujours sut que si Il revenait un jour ce serait toi qui le battrai de nouveau.En tout cas moi je serai la pour t'épauler quoi qu'il arrive._

_-Moi aussi Harry.Ensemble on a toujours sut se sortir de situations périlleuses alors pourquoi pas encore aujourd'hui?En plus tu ne sera pas seul cette fois a te battre contre Voldemort, nous aussi on sera la!"_

_Harry sur ces paroles ne put retenir quelques larmes de couler et prit ses alis dans ses bras en les remerciant de tout coeur pour ses paroles._

_"Comme je peut le constater tu as vraiment des amis fideles.Mais je vous préviensque le chemin sera long et hélas tres dure.La guerre a été déclaré et hélas fait des victimes tout les jours.Je suis vieux aujourd'hui et je ne peut plus lutter comme au temps de ma jeunesse et c'est a regret que je dois entrainer des jeunes comme vous, mes éleves que j'ai vu grandir sur les sentiers de la guerre mais c'est hélas un prix a payer pour la liberté et la paix._

_Donc voila ce que je vais vous tenu de la situation actuelle j'ai "demander" au ministere de vous accorder le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école.Demander est un bien grand mots puisque pour l'instant c'est moi qui fait l'interim diront nous le temps que l'ont ait un nouveau ministre._

_Je veux que tout les jours vous vous exercier a la magie et en particulier aux duels.Je sais que vous avez tous pris la décision d'étudier sérieusment afin d'améliorer vos compétences et je pense qu'un peu de pratiques ne vous fera que le plus grand bien. Lorsque vous serez revenus a Poudlard vous aurez des cours approfondis avec certains de vos professeurs sur différentes matieres que vous apprener dega ou pas encore.Vous en serez plus le moment venu.En attendant exercer vous sur ce que vouxs connaissait dega et ameliorer vous autant que vous le pourrez.Je veux bien sur que vous vous amusiez aussi durant ces vacances car il ne faut pas oublier de vivre ou sinon cela voudrez dire que Voldemort a dega gagner une bataille._

_fin du flash back_

Le professeur était partis juste apres, et les trois amis avait donc suivis ses instructions.Tout les jours ils s'entrainait aux duel en un contre un puis en deux contre un.Il avait chacun progresser de manieres rapide et avait gagner en agilité et puissance magique.Harry et Hermione s'en tirait tres bien en deux contre un, Harry grace a son agilité et Hermione quand a elle grace a sa logique et ses connaissnces.Pour sa part, Ron possedait une bonne puissance magique lorqu'il se concentrait et ses sorts de désarmement était si puissant qu'il avait réussit une fois a projeter Harry et Hermione dans le lac 10 metres plus loin en les désarmant.

Il était pour l'heure une fois de plus dans le jardin en train de lire a l'abris sous l'arbre chacun lisant un livre de défense a part Ron qui avait decrete qu'il avait assez lut pour la journée ( une heure de plus et mon cerveau va fondre) et jouez aux échecs contre ginny qui avait eut l'autorisation de s'entrainer avec eux.D'ailleurs ses sortileges de chauve furie était toujours aussi efficace avait put constater le trio.

On put voir au loin dans le ciel bleu trois points noir se rapprocher peu a peu et ils purent distinguer trois hiboux qui se dirigaient vers la maison.Ils s'engoufrerent par lma fenetre de la cuisine.Hermione se mit sur ses pieds a une telle vitesse et courut vers la maison aussi viteque possible et les garcons n'urent même pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle était dega a l'interieur.

Ron regard la porte par laquelle son amie venait de passait et dit:

"Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui lui arrive?

-Je crois que se sont les résultats de vos buses qui sont arrivés".dit ginny en riant devant l'atttitude de son amie.

Ils se leverent tous et se dirigèrent vers la maison, ginny continuant a rire et les deux garcons les yeux aux ciel en pensant a l'attitude plus qu'enfantine de leur amie qui malgré toutes son intelligence avait des réactions plus que bizzarre des fois.

Ils entrerent dans la cuisine et virent Hermione avec son enveloppe dans les mains tourner autour de la table et n'osant l'ouvrir, madame weasley qui regardait le manege d'Hermione mi exasperé mi amusé.

"A vous voila vous deux.Regardez on a recu nos résultats!Allez y ouvrez vos lettres!

-Je crois qu'ont avait compris Mione.Tu as le droit toi aussi d'aouvrir ta lettre.

-Je peut pas j'ai le traque.Et si j'avais tout echouez?

-Et bien dans ce cas la je n'ose même pas imaginez ce que Harry et moi on a eut!dit Ron exasperer par son attitude.

-On l'ouvre tous ensemble!

-Si tu veux.Ron secoua la tête et soupira en prenant sa lettre.

Harry lui souriait devant le scene queleur offrait Hermione.Cela lui avait au moins permis de se calmer un peu car il fallait l'avouez que lui aussi avait le trac.Dans quelques secondes il allait savoir si oui ou non il allait pouvoir etre auror.IL savait dega que ses résultatsen potions n'allait pas etre extraordinnaire malgré le fait qu'il pensait s'en etre mieux sortis que d'habitude mais bon un miracle arrive tout les jours comme on dit.

"A trois.Un...deux...trois.

Ils ouvrirent leur lettres respectives et commencerent a la lire silencieusement dans leur coins.On pouvait vois Hermione reprendre des couleurs au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait sa lettre.Quand a Ron lil grimacait, soit de soulagement ou de dégout, voir d'horreur au vue de ses résultats.Harry se pencha plus attentivement sur sa lettre et se mit a lire.

_cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Vous trouverez si joint a cette lettre les résultats de vos buses ainsi que tout le matériel et livres nécessaire a la suite de votre scolarités.Sachez qu'a l'exception de vos matières prisent en options vous devrait suivre les maières dites fondamentales si les résultats a vos examens sont suffisant pour etre accepter._

_De plus, En raison des départ de miss Jonhson et miss Bell, Ainsi que du "Professeur" Ombrage votre suspension de jouer au quidditcht a était annulé et vous dire que vous etes promus au rang de capitaine de quidditch de l'équipe de Griffondor.Veuillez me repondre au plus tot pour me donnez votre réponse pour cette offre.En cas d'acceptation du poste vous devrez organiser des séléctions pour reformer votre équipe._

_Professeur MacGonagal, Directrice Adjointe_

Pendant un instant Harry oublia completement la raison de cette lettre hormis le fait qu'il était devenus le capitaine de Griffondor.Jamais il n'avait était plus heureux car bien entendu il accepter le poste avec plaisir.

"Alors Ron? Ca s'est bien passez pour toi?Moi j'ai eut Optimal a toutes mes épreuves!"Hermione arborait un sourire radieux.Bien sur à part elle tout le monde se doutait dega de sa réussite aux examens.

"-Je m'en suis pas trop mal tiré.J'ai eut juste un Optimal en Soin pour les créatures magiques.C'est Hagrid qui va etre content.Ou sinon j'ai eut Effort exceptionnelle en Défence, Sortilege et Metamorphose.D'ailleurs je te remercie pour sa Mione.Aussi et c'est un miracle en Potion, mais bon ca suffit pas pour que Rogue m'accepte.Ou sinon acceptable en Herbologie et pour le reste on en parlera pas.

-Ca te fait 6 buses mon cheris!Je suissi fiere de toi!Tu en a eut autant que tes 2 freres réunis.Quand ton pere va savoir ca!

-Ouais.Et toi Harry c'est comment?"

Harry qui n'écoutait presque pas la discussion pensant encore a la nouvelle se réveilla."Je suis capitaine de l'équipe!"

-C'est vrai?dit Ron.C'est super ca!Quand Malfoy va savoir ca il va etre fou de rage!

-C'est sur! dit Harry que l'idée d'enerver Malfoy aimait particulierement.

-Oui c'est tres bien Harry mais tes résultats?dit Hermione en lui jetant un regard exaspéré.

-Heu...j'ai pas encore regarder.dit il en rougissant lérgerement.

-Bas alors lis le nous.

Il regarda de nouveau sa lettre en se forcant à ne pas lire de nouveau le début.

_Résultats des Brevets Universelles de Sorcellerie Elementaires:_

_Mentions Optimals:_

_-Soins aux créatures magiques_

_-Défences contres les forces du mal_

_Mentions Efforts Exceptionnels:_

_-Métamorphoses_

_-Sortileges_

_-Potions_

_Mentions Passables:_

_-Herbologies_

_-Astrologie_

_Mentions Mediocres:_

_-Histoire de la magie_

_-Divination_

En voyant ses résultats Harry fut d'abord ravis puis se rapella qu'il lui fallait Optimal pour pouvoir continuer les potions.Non pas que de ne plus a avoir supporter Rogue le déranger mais maintenant la carriere d'aurore était impossible.

"Je pense que le mieux est d'aller au chemin de traverse cette apres midi donc regarder ce dont vous avez besoin puis...nous ferons un tour au magasin de vos freres."Madame weasley n'était pas emballer pour visiter le magasin de farces et attrapes mais était tout de même curieuse de voir comment s'en sortait ses fils ce qui d'apres cequ'ont pouvait entendre allez plus que bien.L'idée de faire un tour au chemin de traverse et d'aller voir les jumeaux consola un peu Harry.

Donc apres avoir dejeuner, Madame weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny prirent la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au chemin de traverse.(NdA: elle a était sécurisé spécialement pour la journée.)

Harry aimé toujours autant cette rue.ON pouvait trouver tout ce dont on avait besoin, il y avait toujours autant de monde que d'habitude mais HArry remarqua tout de même que l'agitation n'était plus la même qu'avant.Les gens était moins bruyant, moins éxuberant.Ils se dépechaient plus et ne prenaient plus le temps de flanner.On pouvait voir circuler des brigades d'aurors qui scrutaient la foule a la recherche du moindre signe suspect.On sentait bien que les choses n'allaient pas aussi bien.

Malgré cela Harry ne se demoralisa pas pour autant.Ils allèrent tout d'abord a Gringott pour retirer de l'argent.Harry fut abréablement surpris de voir bien plus d'or dans le coffre des weasley.

"Papa a eut une augmentation du fait qu'il travaille plus maintenant.De plus on lui a assigner de nouvelles taches autre que son service.Et puis avec Fred et George en moins à la maison y'a moins de frais!"Harry voyait bien que Ron était heureux d'etre un peu plus riche.Cela avait toujours embeter Ron que sa famille soit si pauvre.

Apres ceci ils allèrent faire leur achat de fournitures scolaire ainsi que de nouvelles robes scolaires et de soirée.

"Des robes de soirée? il va encore il y avoir des bals?

-Je pense bien Ron ou sinon on ne nous en aurait pas demander!dit Hermione.

-Au moins j'aurais moins l'air ridcule que lad derniere fois.

-Et cette fois ci tache de te rapeller que Hermione est une fille avant la fin.lui murmura Harry à l'oreille.

A cette remarque le rouquin se mit à rougir.

-Eh!Je te signal que toi aussi tu n'avais pas réagis à temps!

Harry éclata de rire face à la réaction de son amie et Hermione comprenant ce qu'avait dut dire Harry ne put s'empcher de sourire.

-Bon moi j'ai des livres que j'ai vus qui m'ont eut l'air intéressant,je vais aller jeter un coup d'oeil dessus.Tu viens avec moi Ginny?

-D'accord, laissons ces 2 la ici.On se rejoint dans 1 heure chez Florian Fortarôme d'accord?"

Les deux garcons acquièserent et partirent vers le magasin de quidditch.Ils entrèrent dans ce magasinet commencerent a regarder toutes les nouveautés qu'il y avait que ce soit équipements ou maillot.

Ron s'arreta devant le nouveau maillot des Canons de Chudley et le regardait avec envie quand il se fit bousculer par quelqu'un.Il se retourna pour voir qui l'avait poussez et vit la personne.C'etait un jeune qui devait avoir son age, il était noir et faisait bien une tête de plus que lui et pourtant il était plus maigre que lui, muslcé mais maigre comme quelqu'un qui ne mange pas tout les jours a sa faim.Il était acompagné par un garcon lui aussi dans leur age.Aussi grand que lui il avait les cheveux long qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux omoplates et avait comme son ami cet aspect de maigreur.Ils portaient des vétements qui a l'évidence était encore plus vieux et usés que ce que portait Ron habituellement.

"Tu pourrais faire un peu attention quand même.Y'a des gens dans ce magasin je te signale.

-C'est pas la peine de s'enerver pour si peu je ne l'ai pas fait expres.retorqua le jeune noir.Tout le monde n'est pas aussi adroit que toi. lui dit il avec un sourire moqueur qui ressemblait tout a fait a celui de Malfoy pensa Ron a laquelle la comparaison ne lui plaisait aucunement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ron?

-Rien laisse tomber.

-Non rien c'est juste ton ami qui n'aime pas se faire bousculer.Tu regardait le maillot des Canon?Ne me dis pas que tu supporte cette équipe de bras cassés quand même!Si on ne leur avait pas dit il ne saurait même pas dans quelle sens prendre leur balai!

En entendant son équipe se faire insulter Ron commenca a s'enrerver.C'est a ce moment la que le dirigeant de la boutique arriva.

-Eddy, Thian qu'est-ce que vous faite encore?Arretez de déranger les clients et sortez de ce magasin.Je n'ai pluss besoin de vous,je vous rapellerez quand il me faudra encore un coup de main.

Les deux garcons sortirent du magasin.Harry croisa le regard du garcon se nommant Thian et crut reconnaitre son regard.Cela le troubla un instant puis n'y pris plus garde.Ron et lui ressortirent dix minutes plus tard?ron toujours aussi enerver.

-Bon on fait quoi en attendant l'heure du rendez vous avec les filles?

-Si on allait au magasin de tes freres?

-ok pourquoi pas!De toute facon il faudra y retournait avec les filles apres mais je me vois mal les attendre chez Fleury et Bott.Les deux garcons se dirigerent donc chez les jumeaux.

Pendant ce temps les filles se trouvaient chez le libraire et Hermione fouillait dans les étagères dans les étagères a la recherche d'un livre interessant et Ginny feuilletait des livres au hasard.Elle vit alor une jeune fille qui portait de gros livres qui d'apres la tête qu'elles faisait devait etre tres lourd.Elle alla l'aider a porter ses livres.

-"Je te remercie de m'avoir aider.

-Y a pas de quoi.Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, tu travaille la?

-Oui j'aide des fois le patron et en échange il m'offre les livres que je souhaite lire.

-Tu viens d'arriver en Angleterre nan?Je ne t'ai jamais vu a Poudlard avant."

A ces mots la jeune fille baissa un peu la tête et rougit légèrement.

"-Heu et bien en fait...non j'ai toujours habité ici...

voyant qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise et pensait comprendre de quoi il en retournait decida de changer de sujet.

-Au fait moi je m'apelle Ginny et la fille tout la haut c'est une de mes amie, elle s'apelle Hermione.La concernée qui avait écouter toute la discussion descendit de l'échelle sur laquelle elle se trouvait.

-Salut.

-Salut. Moi je m'apelle Fey.Enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

-Tu as vraiment de la chance de travaillez ici. dit Hermione en jetant un regard emerveillé a tout les livres autour d'elle.

-Oui je sais.Pour quelqu'un qui aime les livres c'est le paradis.Les filles continuèrent de parler de choses et d'autres et elles se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient en retard a leur rendez vous avec les garcons.Elles dirent aurevoir a Fey, prirent leur achat puis coururent jusqu'à chez Florian.La elle trouverent les garcons devant une glace.

-Désolée pour le retard dit Ginny éssouflée.On a rencontré une fille et on a pas vu le temps passé.

-Ouais c'est pas grave.Ron aussi a rencontré de nouveaux amis dit Harry en rigolant.

-C'est ca fout toi de moi aussi pendant que tu y est!

-Que s'est il passé?

-Rien! dit Ron de mauvaise humeur.Bon on y va chez Fred et George.

Les filles n'insistèrent pas connaissant le caractère de Ron et sachant pertinament qu'elle saurait ce qui s'était passé par Harry.Ils firent un saut chez les jumeaux puis rentrèrent tranquilement au Terrier l'incident clos et dega oublié tout du moins pour Ron.

Voila un nouveau chapitre de finis!Pour ce qui remarqueront les chapitres varient beaucoup de taille.J'espere les faires au moins de la taille de celui ci mais ou sinon ils pourront etre plus long ou court cela dependra.Je ne suis pas ecrivain et donc je me fiche un peu de les faire de la même taille ou non.le seul truc qui m'interessent c'est le contenu.Voila.

Si vous pouviez mettre des ptites review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou juste au moins pour voir que jécris ne serait-ce que pour une personne autre que moi ca ferait plaisir!merci.


	4. Retour a Poudlard

**Chapitre 4: De retour à Poudlard.**

C'était la fin des vacances.On était la veille de la rentrée et les trois amis étaient, encore et toujours, sous l'arbre du jardin.Cette fois ci ils ne travaillaient pas ni ne lisaient aucuns livres d'aucunes sortes.Ils profitaient juste de leur dernier instant de libre a se reposer au soleil avant une année qu'ils savaient dega chargés, trop même au gout de certain.Ils avaient bien entendu continuer a s'entrainer aux duel comme leur avaient dit Dumbledore et avaient selon bien progresser.Chacun se débrouiller maintenant tres bien seul contre deux adversaires a la fois.Si bien que les duels pouvaient durer plusieurs minutes.Ils s'étaient amuser a savoir qui tiendrait le plus longtemps et le record étaient détenus par Harry qui avait réussis a faire face pendant 13 minutes avant de se faire avoir par une attaque coordonnée de ses amis.

D'ailleur grace a leur entrainement leur lien à chacun s'était encore solidifier, rapprocher.Ils y avaient une compréhension mutuelle entre eux qui, si elle existait dega selon certains, c'était accru grace a ca.On pouvait constater qu'ils avaient muris aussi.Ils étaient plus grave, plus mature.On constatait que malgré le fait qu'ils soient en vacance, qu'ils s'amusaient régulierement que la guerre était belle et bien la et qu'ils en étaient parfaitement conscient.

Bien sur les disputes entre Ron et Hermione était toujours la mais comme Harry l'avait fait remarquer apres une dispute en les deux où ils étaient partis s'isoler chacun dans leur coin en plein repas.

-"C'est leur façon a eux de dire a qu'elle point ils s'aiment!"

Sur cette phrase tout le monde avait éxplosé de rire et continuer le repas dans la bonne humeur en laissant les deux autres bouder dans leur coin.

Rémus était passé plusieurs fois durant ces vacances pour voir Harry, lui demander comment il allait et bien sur le jour de son anniversaire.Harry avait d'ailleur passé une journée fabuleuse en compagnie de ses amis telle que Neuville, Luna et une partis des Gryffondors de son année invité pour l'occasion.Il avait reçus quelques livres de défense, des farces et attrapes ainsi que quelques friandises.

Rémus avait aussi assisté a quelques uns de leur entrainement quotidiens et leur avait donnés quelques conseils a suivre de son experience personnel.

Ils étaient donc tous a l'ombre de l'arbre quand Ron posa, pour la millieme fois au moins, sa question:

"Je me demande bien qui sera le nouveau professeur de defense contre les forces du mal?

-Devine quoi Ron.Depuis la derniere fois où tu as posé la question c'est à dire il y a cinq minutes Harry et moi n'avons pas encore trouvé mais ne t'inquiete pas on va finir par savoir...disons demain soir.

-Ha ha ha.Tres drole Mione.Moi tout ce que je veux savoir c'est si on va pas tomber sur un sosie d'Ombrage.Non car si c'est le cas je préfere savoir ca m'évitera un voyage inutile.

-Moi du temps que ce n'est ni un espion sous polynectar, ni un zombie possédé, ni une folle furieuse du ministère, ni un bellatre completement félle ca me va dit Harry tout en continuant a somnoler.

-En fait à part Lupin on n'a vraiment eut que des incapables!Je me demande bien comment on a fait pour s'en sortir jusqu'à dans cette matières!

Personne ne répondit a ceci mais chacun se posait effectivement la question.Le silence perdura pendant dix minutes durant lesquelles chacun laissait son esprit vagabondait.

-Bon Harry tu fait une partie d'échec avec moi car je commence a trouver le temps long.Vivement qu'ont retourne a l'école car la c'est d'un ennui!

-Tu as raison Ron.Avec tout les devoirs que l'on va avoir en plus de nos cours particuliers on va plus avoir un moment a nous.

-Je ne parlais pas de cour Hermione!

Sur ceux Hermione ne dit plus rien et se renferma dans un bouquin.

-Bon Harry cette partie on l'a fait?

-Ok dit le brun un sourire aux lévres.

"Levez vous bande de feignants!On doit etre à la gare dans deux heures alors vous avez interet a vous secouez et plus vite que ca!"

Molly Weasley entra dans la chambre des garcons comme une tornade et alla ouvrir la fentre ce qui laissa entrer les rayons du soleil.On entendit se soulever des cris de protestations des deux amas de couettes dans la chambre.

"Et c'est pas la peine de ralez!Les filles elles sont levés depuis dega une demi heure.

-C'est normale maman elles sont cinglés!

-Ronald weasley je ne te permet pas de parler ainsi de ta soeur et d'Hermione.Depechez vous."Sur ceux elle sortit.Dix minutes plus tard les garcons descendirent pour prendre leur petits dejeuners.Ils ressemblait a des zombies en manque de sommeil.

"Qu'est ce que vous avez fait hier soir pour ressemblez a ca?Si vous voyez vos têtes!C'est d'un comique!

-Ron ma obligé a jouez aux échecs et pour une fois je m'en suis bien sortis.J'ai quand même perdu mais la partie s'est eterniser.

-Franchement, La veille de la rentré!

-C'est pas grave on dormira dans le train!

-Harry peut etre mais pas toi.Je te signale que tu est prefet et qu'apres la réunion on doit circulez dans le train pour surveillez.

-Pfffff! J'avais oublié ca tien!Super en plus je vais devoir me coltiner la tête de Malfoy!Si il me cherche cette année il va me trouver!

-Je te rapelle qu'il est toujours prefet!

-Comment?Malgré le fait qu'il ait était dans la brigade inquisitorial?Dumbledore aurait dut lui enlever son statut de prefet!

-Oui sans doute mais il ne l'a pas fait donc ca ne sert a rien de lui cherchez des embetements.Réflechis un peu Ron, que croit tu qu'il ait fait durant ces vacances maintenant que Voldemort est officielement réaparus?Il a dut faire comme nous,s'entrainer et je pense que lui n'a pas dut faire que des sorts de protections!

-Tu crois qu'il se serai entrainer à l magie noire?

-J'en suis même certaine!

-On savait bienque de toute facon Malfoy était quelqu'un de dangeureux!Ce sera a nous de faire encore plus attention. intervint Harry pour mettre fin à la discussion.Ces amis hochèrent la tête puis continuèrent de manger.Ensuite ils préparent leurs affaires et attendirent la voiture que le ministère avait mit a leur disposition.Elle ariva cinq minutes plus tard puis apres avoir chargaient leurs affaisres, ils montèrent tous dans la voiture,magiquement modifiée, puis partirent en direction de Londres pour rejoindre King Cross.Le chemin se passa sans probleme et ils arriverent dix mintues avant que le train ne partent.

La ils passèrent la barriere magique et se retrouverent devant la locomotive rouge qui les emmenerait vers une nouvelle année.Les aurevoirs furent court mais d'une bref intensité surtout lorque Molly vous prend dans ces bras et manque de vous cassé quelques cotes tant elle vous sert forts.Apres les dernieres indications de prudence, ils monterent tous dans lel train au moment où celui ci sifflait pour indiquer qu'il partait.Ils firent un dernier aurevoir aux personnes les accompagnant puis le train partis et bientot la gare ne fut plus en vue.

"Bon nous on doit aller dans le compartiment des prefets pour recevoir nos instructions et autres formalités.On se rejoint apres.Tu viens Ron?"

Celui ci acquiessa et suivis son amie en trainant les peids et grommelant des paroles innaudibles mais dans lesquelles Harry put déchiffrer "sert a rien et perte de temps".

Celui ci se mit en quete avec Ginny de trouver un compartiment libre.Celle ci ne voulant pas rejoindre ces amis tout de suite.Bien entendu il fut impossible de trouver un compartiment libre mais Harry fut stoppé à chacun de l'un d'entre eux par ses camarades qui voulait lui parlait, lui dire qu'ils étaient derriere lui et le soutenait.Harry aurait put etre heureux de cette marque de confiancesi elle ne venait pas de gens qui l'avait méprise l'an dernier et prit pour un fou voulant faire grimper sa côte popularité.Mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et leur sourit, un peu crispé et faux mais bon personne ne sembla s'en rendre compte.Il recontra aussi les membres de l'AD avec qui il parla avec plaisir.Ceux si lui demandèrent si il allait continuer a le faire et Harry leur répondit qu'il n'en savait absolument rien et qu'il verrait ca un peu plus tard.Il rencontra aussi cho avec qui il parla que tres brievement.Quand il l'avait vut son coeur ne s'etait pas sérres comme les autres fois.C'en était bien finis avait il pensé.

Arrivé aus derniers compartiment ils virent qu'il était aussi occupé mais entrerent quand même.Il y avait trois personnes, une fille et deux garcons.La fille il ne la connaissait pas mais Harry reconnut tres bien les deux autres.C'était les deux jeunes avec quo Ron s'était disputés dans le magasin de quidditch.

-Fey!C'est bien toi?s'exclama Ginny en voyant la fille.

-Salut Ginny?comment va tu?

-Bien.Alors tu va à Poudlard cette année?

Fey sourit et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.Harry put constater qu'elle était vraiment tres mignonne.

-Ginny laisse moi te presenter.LUi c'est Eddy dit elle en désignant le grand noirqui lui fit un petit signe de main.C'est un ami d'enfance.Et l'autre qui me ressemble c'est mon grand frere Thian.Celui ci leur jeta un bref regard puis retourna a sa comtemplation du paysage.Ne tenant pas grande rigueur de la froideur de ce dernier Ginny présenta a son tour Harry.

-Lui c'est un ami de mon frere et de moi.C'est Harry.Harry Potter.

A l'entente du nom les yeux de Eddy et Fey allèrent bien sur sur son front pour voir la cicatrice.Thian lui aussi se retourna pour voir Harry.Ce dernier maintenant habitué à ceci ne s'en formalisa pas mais en corisant le regard de Thian eut, comme dans le magasin l'impression d'avoir dega vus ces yeux.

-On s'est dega vut dit Eddy en tendant la main a Harry, ce dernier lui serra la main en acquiesant de la tete.D'ailleur où il est ton ami le rouquin?

-Il est prefet donc la il doit etre en train de vadrouiller puis il va nous rejoindre je suposse.A ce moment la portedu compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Ron et Hermione.Ce derneir en voyant Eddy ouvrit grand les yeux en le pointant du doigt, ce qu'il voulait dire restant coincer au fond de sa gorge.

"On ne montre pas du doigt Ron c'est impoli...Fey!Qu'est ce que tu fait la?

-Je vais a Poudlard.

-C'est super!Tu va voir il y a une bibliotheque immense tu va etre aux anges!

-J'espere bien ca fait tellement longtemps que je reve d'y aller.C'est un voeux qui se réalise.A peine eut elle dit ca qu'elle prit une expression choquée puis regarda son frere, quand a Eddy il regarda succecivement les deux frere et soeur les autres ne comprenant rien a ce qui se passait.Thian regardait sa soeur avec des yeux intense ou l'on ne pouvait lire exactement ce qui se passait.

-Desolée Thi, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. dit elle en baissant la tete ne voulant croiser son regard.

-Je sais ce que tu voulais dire ne t'en fais pas, je vois pas en quoi je pourrais t'en vouloir.Apres ces mots il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers la fenetre et ne dit plus rien.

-Bon c'est pas tout ca mais nous on connais rien a Poudlard alors vous pouvez bien nous expliquer comment ca ce passe la bas?De toute evidence Eddy voulait qu'ont change vite de sujet ce qu'Hermione comprit tout de suite en s'empressant d'expliquer tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur Poudlard.

Apres ceci Fey et Hermione commencerent a parler bouquin alors pour ne pas se sentir exclu les autres parlerent quidditch et le sujet tomba sur la nomination de capitaine.

"Il faudra monter une bonne équipe pour battre celle de Serpentard cette année dit Ginny impatiente d'en découdre avec eux.

-Oui mais d'une petite soeur tu n'est plus dans l'équipe car Harry a reprit ca place et de deux tu fait bien de me parler des Serpentard car on avait completement oublier de te parler de quelque chose Harry.

-Oui c'est vrai tien dit Hermione en arretant sa conversation.ON a vus Malfoy tout a l'heure.Il a dut se passer quelque chose durant les vacance.

-Pourquoi il vous a dit quelque chose?

-Non justement!Il nous a pas parler.Aucune remarque dur quoi que ce soit.Moi qui pensait qu'il allait bientot nous annoncer que Tu Sais Qui allait nous tuer ou un truc du genre mais la rien.J'ai même remarquer que lorsqu'il nous a vus il nous a pas jeter son habituelle regard je suis le meilleur.Tu trouve pas ca bizzare nan?

-Si tres mais bon c'est quand même Malfoy donc il faudra rester sur nos garde tout de même.

-C'est qui Malfoy?demanda Eddy qui n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre une discussion.

-Oh rien de grave!Juste le pire ennemis de Harry depuis exactement six ans maintenant,d'ailleur bonne anniversaire Harry.

-Mais merci bien.

-Et aussi le plus prétentieux des Serpentard et hélas le plus dangeureux.

-Oh si ce n'est que ca y'a pas de quoi s'affoler!

-Comme tu dis.Mais faite tout de même attention.

-T'inquiete pas pour nous va, si ils nous cherchent il nous trouvera.

Sur ceux ils continuerent leur discussions durant tout le voyage sauf Thian qui lui s'etait endormi.Harry jetait de frequent regard a Fey et inversement.Ce petit manege fut remarquer par tout le monde sauf les deux interreser qui se croyait discret ce qui fit sourire tout le monde.

Il faisait nuit maintenant et ils etaient bientot arrivés.Hermione avait dit a tout le monder d'enfiler leur robe et etait partis avertir les autres eleves.Le train ralenti enfin et quand il fut totalement arreter tout le monde descendit.Sur le quai ils entendirent une voix qui appelait les premieres années.Ils se dirigerent vers Hagrid. allez vous tout les trois?

-Tres bien Hagrid et vous?

-Je vais tres bien.J'ai passé tout l'été avec Graup et il a fait beaucoup de progrés.

A ce nom les trois amis firent la grimace en pensant au "petit" frere de Hagrid.

Vous les nouveaux il faut aussi que vous me suiviez."Thian, Eddy et Fey suivirent donc Hagrid et les trois autres se dirigerent vers les caleches.Ron attrapa Harry par l'épaule et Hermione retint un cri.

"C'est ca les sombrals Harry?

Harry regarda les caleches où etaient attelaient les combres créatures.

-Oui c'est ca mais comment se fait il que vous les voyez?Normalement seul ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent les voir.

-Il faut coire que nous l'avons donc vu dit Hermione une fois le choc passé.Allons y.

Ils monterent donc dans une des caleches qui partis une fois a l'interieur.Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'a qu'ils soit devant l'entrer du chateau.Ils sortirent de la caleche puis entrerent dans le Hall et se dirigerent vers la grande salle.Elle n'avait pas du tout changé, il y avait toujours les quatre tables alignés ainsi que la table des professeur au bout.Ils s'assirent a la table des Gryffondors et discuterent avec leur amis.Ils parlerent surtout du nombres d'eleves qu'il y avait.En effet il devait bien manquait un quart des eleves dont certains chez Gryffondors.De toute évidence la crainte de perdre un porche était forte chez les gens qui avait decidés de garder leur enfant pres de soi.

MacGonagal entra quelques minnutes plus tard suivis des Premieres année, moins nombreux que d'habitude, puis des trois nouveaux.La directrice des Gryffondors dit aux eleves de S'arreter devant l'estrade puis pose la choipeaux magique sur un tabouret.

Celui ci apres quelques secondes se dechira sur un coté et commenca sa chanson.

Apres celle ci la Repartition commenca puis a la fin elle fit passez les trois nouveau.Pour Eddy et Fey le choipeaux n'hesita pas une seconde et les envoya a Gryffondor.Cependant cela prit beaucoup plus de temps pour Thian qui fut lui aussi envoyait dans la maison du Lion.

Harry se demande si le choipeau avait comme pour lui hesiter a l'envoyer dans une autre maison.Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et regarda ses eleves avec un sourire bienveillant.

"Bienvenue a vous.Bienvenus a vous les premeire années et bon retour a vous autres.Je suis heureuxd'etre avec vous pour cette nouvelle année qui commence.Je sais qu'a cette heure vous avait tous faim et preferé manger plutot que d'ecouter un vieillard cependant j'ai une chose a vous dire.J'aimerai vous présenter deux nouveau professseur.Le premier vous le connaissait pour la plupart d'entre vous et il enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal.Veuillez saluez le professeur Lupin.

A ces moment une tormande de cris et de sifflement se fit entendre quand le professeur, ému par cette aceuil.

Je vois que vous vous souvenez de lui et suis heureux de voir que mon choix vous satisfasse.Quand aux second professeur il enseignera une nouvelle matiere mais j'en reparlerai apres.Veuillez acceuillir le Professeur O'connor.

A ce moment la un homme d'une quarantaine d'année entra.Il avait les cheveux coupé court, grand et athlétique.Il marchait d'une maniere assuré et de lui jaillisait un sentiment de force et de majesté.Il regardait les eleve d'un regard critique,comme pour les evaluer mais snas inspirer la crainte.Il alla s'assoir a cote de Dumbledore.

Sur ceux bonne appetit!

Les plats apparurent et tout le monde se servit avec envies.Les nouveaux mangeant comme dix et tenant une sérieuse concurrence a Ron de l'avis des Gryffondor.Le repas se passa tres bien entre éclat de rire et discussion sur les vacances.Puis apres que le dernier plat eut disparut et que les assiettes eurent retrouver leur éclats, le professeur Dumbledore ce leva de nouveau.

"Maintenant que nous avons bien mangez, il est temps d'aller dormir pour etre disponible et frais pour vos premiers cour de demain et je suis certain que vous avez envie d'allez vous couchez aussi je serais bref.

Tout d'abord le professeur O'connor ici présent,il le désigna de la main, enseignera l'art du duel.Cette matiere ne sera réservé qu'a ceux étant au moins en cinquieme année.Cependant dit il en voyant les autres commmencer a protester je pense que des cours seront donnés en dehors des cours a tout ceux qui le voudront.Ce n'est pas encore decider aussi, si cour il y a ce ne sera qu'a partir de noel.

Je me dois aussi de vous rapeller que la foret interdite et comme son nom l'indique interdite a quiconque.Certains de nos anciens eleves ferait bien de s'en rapeler.A ces mots le trio prit un air aussi innocent possible en évitant de trop regarder le professeur.

Pour finir je dois hélas vous rapeller que Voldemort et belle et bien revenu et que maintenant tout le monde est au courant y compris le ministere.Cependant malgré ces heures sombres nous avons decider les professeurs et moi même d'organiser quelques évenments.Il y aura donc deux bals d'organiser pendant Halloween et Noel et les sortis a Pre au Lard ne sont pas suspendu.Nous avons organiser aussi avec les autres ecoles un tournois de quidditch inter-école avec toutes les ecole d'europe.A ce moment la Dumbledore qui avait dega dut elever la voix pour continuer apres l'annonce des bals dut patientez pendant dix minutes que les eleves ce calme et le laisse continuer.

Je vois que nos idées vous plaisent.Il faudra donc organiser des sélections pour savoir qui représentera l'école.Les éleves seront choisi parmis les équipes des différentes maisons.La coupe inter maison étant bien entendu elle aussi maintenus.

Ah oui j'oubliai une chose aussi dit il en voyant Rusard lui faire un signe.La magie est interdit dans les couloirs et vous pouvez consulter la liste des objets interdits où figurent maintenant tout les articles des freres Weasley.Sur ceux je vous dit bonne nuits et a demain.

Les elves se leverent tous, les prefets accompagnant les premieres années jusqu'a la salle commune.Harry apres avoir demandé le mot de passe a Ron,"Nocturna" se dirigeavers la salle commune puis une fois a l'interieur alla directement dans son dortoir où se trouvait dega tout ses camarade sauf Ron ainsique Thian et Eddy.Peu apres Ron les rejoignit et tout le monde fit la connaissance des deux nouveaux.Thian parlait peu se contentant de dire le minimuù.Quand a Eddy c'etait une vrai pile electrique,gesticulant dans tout les sens.Il possedait un grand sens de l'humour a premiere vue et n'aurait aucun mal a se faire adopter par les autres.

"On vous a jamais vut avant, vous etiez dans quelle école avant?demanda dean.

-L'école de la rue.C'est la premiere fois qu'ont se retrouve dans une vraie école.

-L'école de la rue?

-Oui.On est des orphelins et on a toujours vécu dehors.A ces mots tout le monde regarda les deux nouveaux.

-Bon je crois que tu en a assez dit non?allons dormir dit Thian d'un ton sec et en allant se couchez en tirant les rideaux de son lit.

-Dic donc c'est pas un marrant ton ami!

-Oui il a c'est moment comme ca.En fait il ne voulait pas venir et si moi et sa soeur on l'avait pas forcait il serait toujours dehors.

-EDDY!

-Bon ca va j'ai rien dit.Bonne nuit les gars.

et sur ceux tout le monde alla se couchez et s'endormit bien vite.Harry pensa, avant de s'enodrmir que les nouveau avait l'air sympathiques.Bizzare il fallait l'avouez, delur" pour Eddy, Distant pour Thian et mignonne pour Fey mais sympathique.

Voila un nouveau chapitre de finis.J'ai pas mis de chanson pour le choipeaux car je suis nul en rime et je voulais pas faire un truc naze.Pour le fait que Ron et Hermione puissent voir les Sombrals et bien en fait la mort de Sirius les a beaucoup affecter et même si ils ne l'ont pas vut disparaitre derriere le voile ils ont quand même subit cette mort et apprehender le fait de mourrir.Petite aparté je suis contre la mort de Sirius mais bon faudra faire avec.

Des ptites reviews ca ferait vraiment plasir et en plus ca me donnerait la sensation d'écrire pour certains.J'accepte bien entendu aussi les critiques et les conseils car je suis loin d'etres parfait alors siouplait une ptite review. en plus ca prend a peine une minute ou deux et ca fait tellement plaisir. a la prochaine.


	5. Les nouveaux

**Chapitre 5: Les nouveaux.**

Harry se réveilla a l'aube et fut suivis par ses amis ainsi que les deux nouveaux peu de temps apres lui.Tout le monde avait une tete de zombie et il était clair qu'ils auraient préferé rester dans leurs lits.Ils descendirent dans la salle commune dix minutes plus tard où se trouvait deja les trois filles qui étaient en train de discuter.Apres les salutations toute la troupe descendit jusqu'a la grande salle afin de prendre leur petit déjeuner.Ils entrerent et s'installèrent a leur table et commencèrent a manger.Dans la salle un murmure constant se faisait entendre et Fey constatat que beaucoup de ses éleves tourner le regard vers eux.

"Dis thian, je comprend pas pourquoi mais tout le monde nous regarde bizzarement.

-Ce doit etre parceque ce cher Eddy n'a pas put tenir sa langue et à dit hier soir a ce qui dorme avec nous nos origines et je peut constater que les rumeurs vont vite aussi, mais bon je pensait que ca tiendrait un peu plus longtemps mais a ce que je vois il faut pas trop parler dans nos chambre.Il avait dit cela en regardant les garçons qui dormait avec eux et Seamus piqua un fard dans son bol et n'osa pas croiser le regard de Thian.

-Sans vouloir etre impoli je peut savoir de quoi vous parlez dit Hermione qui,même si elle avait une idée sur la chose voulez avoir une confirmation.

-Tu n'a qu'à allez écouter les ragots.Thian avait dit ca sur un ton glacial et l'avait regarder avec une lueur de méchanceté.Puis sans attendre une quelconque réponse sortit de la table.Prend mon emploi du temps Ed' s'il te plait.Puis il sortit.

Ron s'etait levé pret a répliquer mais n'avait pas eut le temps car Hermione l'avait arreter en lui prenant le bras.

-Je suis désolée Hermione mais mon frere n'aime pas etre jugé et grace à Eddy, elle lui lança un regard désigné auquelle le garcon répondit en haussant les épaules, maintenant cela risque d'arriver inévitablement.

-Je comprend.Vu que certains sont dega jugé par leur sang alors pourquoi pas leur rang social c'est pour ca non? car vous vivez dans la rue, enfin je pense que c'est ca d'apres ce que j'ai compris.Fey hocha la tete puis continua a manger.A la table des Gryffondors l'ambiance était lourde quand le professeur MacGonagal passa pour donner les emplois du temps.Ron faisait la tête pour une obscure raison connu de lui seul mais Harry suposa que cela venait du fait que Thian ce soit permis de parler de façon "Malfoyenne" a Hermione.Fey et Eddy n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'altercation, Hermione réfléchissais dans son coin.Seul Harry avait une attitude normale pour un début d'année."Pour une fois que c'est pas moi c'était il dit.

Chacun se dirigea vers ses cours respectifs.Ils commencerent par un cour de botannique.Le cour se déroula de façon normal a par Thian qui avait une dorle d'attitude.En effet il répondait aux professeur de façon quasi irrespectueuse, ne répondait pratiquement pas aux réponses des professeur ce qui fit qu'a la fin de cette journée Gryffondor avait dega perdu 35 points ce qui ne leur faisait que 5 points au total à la fin de la journée.

"A cette vitesse la va falloir qu'ont se déchiane pendant les matchs pour avoir au moins quelques points à la fin de l'année.Heureusement que le nouveau n'a pas potion ou sinon avec Rogue il serait dega en morceaux.

Harry regarda à la table des professeur son ancien professeur des potions qui discutaient avec Dumbledore puis Thian et acquiesa a Ron.

-Il est vraiment bizzare tu trouve pas?

-Si.Je te jure que si il reparle encore une fois comme ca à Hermione je lui dirait ma façon de parler.Ta vu comment il était?On aurait dit Malfoy.

-L'ancien Malfoy tu veut dire plutot!Intervint Hermione.Il n'y a pas que Thian qui soit bizzare.Regarder Malfoy.On dirait un rebus au sein des Serpentard.En effet Malfoy mangeait seul en bout de table et ne parler à personne.Son ancien groupe le regardait avec des yeux suspicieux et calculateur comme si il essayer de le juger, sauf Crabbe et Goyle qui eux ne faisait que suivre la conversation en mangeant.

-C'est a ne plus rien y comprendre en effet, normalement il aurait dut nous dirent qu'ont aller mourrir et que Tu Sais Qui allait vaincre tout le monde ou un truc du genre mais la non rien il nous ignore.Pas que je m'en plaigne loin de la mais bon.

-Tu as raison Ron dit Harry en fixant Malfoy.En tout cas gardont un oeil sur lui et méfions nous, il s'agit tout de même de Malfoy.

-En tout cas pour en revenir au nouveau on dirait bien qu'on est heriter d'une copie de Malfoy façon Gryffondor quelle poisse.Les deux autres se regardèrent sceptique quand même sur la conclusion de Ron mais connaissant leur ami et son caractère ne s'en formalisant.

Pourtant durant la semaine qui suivit les évenements semblèrent donner raison a Ron.Thian était toujours aussi insolent envers les professeurs et les rare éleves qui osait lui parler ou croiser son regard.On aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas s'integrer a l'école et ne voulait donc pas se plier aux réglements.A l'inverse Fey et Eddy eux s'integrer rapidement a l'école.Eddy était un vrai fanfaron et n'arreter pas de faire le pitre dans la salle commune.Cela égayait les soirée qui pouvait paraitre longues aux anciens ayant connut les jumeaux.En effet sans eux cela semblait bien calme mais heureusement Eddy avait semble-t-il prit la releve.On lui avait bien sur parler des jumeaux Weasley et Ron lui avait promit de les présenter.Ces deux la s'entendait maintenant tres bien il n'était pas rare de les voir parler quidditch en jouant une partit d'échec.Ron l'avait même féliciter car il était le premier a lui opposer autant de résistance.

Quand a Fey elle semblait etre une réplique exact de Hermione.Studieuse, réfléchie mais cependant savait lachait ses livres pour se détendre et s'amuser.Chose qu'on avait fait remarquer avec Hermione qui avait réagis de façon habituelle, elle était partie droite et fiere s'isoler dans la bibliothèque.Harry avait constater a son grand plaisir qu'il se retrouvait avec Fey pour les cours d'astrologie.En effet Ron n'avait pas put assister a ses cours a causes de ses résultat et Hermione avait décider d'arreter car elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas suivre tout les cours mais avait quand même résussi a faire promettre a Fey de lui montrer ses notes, ceci aux grand désespoirs de ses deux amis.Harry avait put constater qu'elle connaissait beaucoup de choses sur l'astrologie et il pouvait profiter de petites anécdotes durant les cours.

Ce matin les Gryffondors avait cours De métamorphose.Le cour parlait sur les métamorphoses humaine-animale.Les éleves devait changer une partie de leur corps, ici les yeux étant la partie du corops la plus facile en yeux animale.La chose demander une extreme concentration car il fallait visualisez exactement ses yeux puis les yeux de l'animale puis supeposez les deux images et enfin prononcer la formule.Bien sur personne n'y arrivait saufHermione qui avait maintenant des yeux de chat.

-Bon je vois que personne y arrive a part miss Granger.Relisez bien les instructions car si vous ne les suivez pas a la lettre vous n'y arriverait jamais.Monsieur Thian voulez vous bien lire les instructions à haute voix s'il vous plait car je craint que certains ici ait du mal à lire une simple phrase et à la comprendre.

-Non.

-Excusez moi?

-J'ai dit non.Vous avait du mal a comprendre?

-Parlez moi sur un autre tons jeune homme!Et depechez vous de lire!

-Non.

-50 points de moin pour Gryffondor ainsi qu'une retenu pour vous monsieur.Vous viendrez me vois à la fin du cour.

-Si cela vous fait plaisir.

La cloche sonna et les eleves sortirent vite fait car l'ambiance était pesante dans la sale apres l'altercation entre le professeur et Thian.

-50 points en moins!A ce rythme la c'est foutu pour nous pour la coupe.Ron tempetait contre Thian et sa colere ne baissait pas en intensité.

-Il n'y a pas que la coupe dans la vie Ron.Hermione apres avoir dit cela resta distante en continuant à réflechir à quelques choses qui l'embetait depuis la fin du cour.

-Tu va bien Hermione?Depuis le début de l'année il a dut nous faire perdre autant de points que tu en a gagné, et si je me souviens bien c'est toi qui nous assasinez presque lorsque Harry et moi perdions des points.

-Oui mais la c'est différent!

-Ah oui et en quoi?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

Et sur ceux elle laissa les garçons héberlué par sa réponse et se dirigea vers Fey qui venait de rentrer dans la grande salle pour aller déjuener.Les garçons s'assirent a la table et commencerent a manger.A ce moment la des hiboux entrerent et allerent distribuer la gazette.Celle ci était une édition spécial.En effet elle annoncait qui était les candidats pour le poste de ministre ainsi que leur projets et promesses.D'apres les rumeurs Amélia Bones était favorite comme nouveau succeseur.Harry lut d'un oeil distrait les différent programme.Pour lui du temps que ce n'était ni un lache ni un incapable n'importe qui ferait l'affaire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?

Harry tourna la tete vers Ron pui dans la direction dans laquelle il reagardait et vit Hermione qui parlait avec Thian.Celui ci pour une fois n'avait pas l'air de la rembarrer comme il faisait d'habitude avec les éleves.Deux minutes plus tard celle ci les rejoignit a la table et s'installa pour manger.

-Tu lui disait quoi au nouveau?

-Rien qui ne te concerne Ron.

La discussion coupa court car Ron sortit de la table en trombe et claqua la porte de la salle ce qui valut 20 points de moins Gryffondors ainsi qu'une retenue pour Ron qui dut lavez les chaudrons de l'infirmerie avec Thian ce qui n'arranga en rien l'humeur du rouquin a l'égard de Thian.

La fin de semaine fut agité pour les Gryffondors.En effet Ron et Hermione ne se parlait plus du tout a part pour ce crier dessus ce qui arriver maintenant tout les jours quand Ron demandait a Hermione où elle était passai car il était venus monnais courante qu'elle disparaissent deux a trois heures sanss qu'ont sache où elle la seule réponse qu'elle s'obstinait a dire était que"cela ne le concernait pas".Harry dans tout ca avait finalement abandonner toutes tentavies pour les réconcilier sachant tres bien que cela se résolurait de lui même, en bien ou en mal.

Et bien entendu la question de Ron fut résolut plutot en mal.Harry était dans la salle commune en train de finir de copier un essai sur les nouvelles bestioles qu'avait ramener Hagrid quand il vit Ron sortir en trombe de la salle commune.D'abord surpris par l'attitude de son ami, Harry se décida a le suivre pour voir ce qu'il se passait.Il ne voyait pas Ron mais entendait ses pas qui résonnait et commenca a courir pour le rattraper.Harry commencait a s'inquieter ne sachant pourquoi Ron était partit comme une fusée et commenca a se demander si il était arriver quelques choses a un menbre de la famille Weasley.Harry accelera la pes et au bout de sinq minutes se rendit compte qu'il se dirigait vers la bibliotheque.Arrivé devant la porte il entendit des éclats de voix et reconnut ses dux meilleurs amis qui se disputaient.Pendant un tout petit moment Harry se demanda comment Madame Pince n'avait pas encore put arreter la dispute.

Harry entra et vi ses deux amis a 50 centimetres l'un de l'autres, aussi rouges , en train de se crier dessus.Derriere Hermione il y avait Thian qui regardait la scène avec un certain embarras.

"ALORS COMME CA C'EST LA QUE TU ETAIT!AVEC LUI EN PLUS ALORS QUE DEPUIS LE DEBUT DE L'ANNEE IL NOUS SNOB COMME L'AURAIT FAIT MALFOY ET TOI TU ES AVEC LUI TRANQUILLEMENT!

-JE VOIS PAS DU TOUT EN QUOI CA TE REGARDE!J'AI LE DROIT D'ETRE AVEC QUI JE VEUX,DE PARLER AVEC QUI JE VEUX ET DE FAIRE CE QUE JE VEUX ET JE VOIS PAS POURQUOI TOI,RONALD WEASLEY TU POURRAIS AVOIR A Y FAIRE LA DEDANS!

Ron se tut et regarda alternativement Hermione qui le fixait d'un oeil noir et Thian qui le regardait d'un air géné.En effet suite a leur discussion Hermione et Thian se parlait normalement et amicalement comme si Thian parlait a Fey ou Eddy.De plus Thian se montrait moins violent et buté que ce soit avec les éleves ou les professeurs.Il disait même bonjour le matin ce qui en avait surpris quelques uns.

Maintenant qu'il était au courant Harry se rendit compte que le changement d'attitude de Thian avait commencer juste apres la discussion avec Hermione et ses "disparition".

Ron continuait de regardait dans les yeux et toute colère avait disparut, maintenant c'etait de la tristesse qu'ont pouvait lire.

-Pourtant j'avais crus...enfin je croyais...

-Tu croyais quoi Ron?Le ton d'Hermione avait changer, il était plus doux, elle voyait la détresse de son amie et ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni comment.

-Rien.Et il se retourna et commenca à partir, lançant un regard haineux à Thian.Ces regard la il les réservait à Malfoy et c'est la premiere fois ue Harry vit quelqu'un d'autre les subirent.Hermione fit un pas pour essayer de le rattraper puis se ravisa et le laissa partir.Elle alla se rassoir a côté de Thian et continua ce qu'elle faisait, la mine triste, Thian quand a lui l'air preoccupé.

Ron passa a côté de Harry, le regarda quelques secondes, lui tendit quelque chose qu'Harry prit puit s'en alla sans un mots.Harry regarda ce que lui avait donné Ron et constata que c'était la carte du Maraudeur, au moin savait il comment Ron avait sut pour Hermione.

Deux jours plus tard les choses n'avait pas évoluer le moins du monde.enfin si mais en pire.Maintenant Ron s'était enfermer dans un mutisme et ne parlait plus a personne sauf a Harry et encore cela se contenter de "oui" et "non".Il évitait soigneusement Hermione qui essayait, en vain, de faire parler son ami.Même Ginny n'avait put raisonner son frere.Heureusement Harry avait prévus de faire les séléctions pour son équipe ce soir et ésperait bien dérider Ron.

Il lui fallait 3 poursuiveurs,Angelina et Katie ayant finis leur études, et 2 batteurs, les jumeaux étant partis et les 2 batteurs de remplacement étant de ceux qui n'étaient pas revenus.Il ne restaient plus que Ron et Harry dans l'équipe.Les garçons ayant expliquer a Ginny durant les vacances qu'elles devraient elle aussi passer les tests si elle voulaient avoir une place dans l'équipe.

Les postulants arriverent pau à peu sur le terrain.Ils étaient en tout une quinzaine pour tout les postes.Parmi eux se trouvaient les trois nouveaux ce qui renfrogna Ron.

"Bonjour tout le vous le savez je suis le nouveau capitaine de Gryffondor et aujourd'hui nous allons faire des séléctions pour savoir qui intégrera l'équipe.Il me faut 3 poursuiveurs et 2 batteurs.Vous etes quinze et il m'en faut cinq donc vous allez devoir vous donnez à fond.

Tout le monde l'écoutez d'une oreille atentive ésperant bien pouvoir faire parti de l'équipe.

Bon montez sur vos balai et on va s'échauffer pendant une demi heure en vol puis en passe.Ensuite les batteurs iront avec Ron d'un coté pour un execice de force et de précision tandis que les poursuiveurs feront des équipes de trois et feront des petits matchs sur un seul but.Vous avez compris?allez en vol.

Tout le monde s'executa et apres l'échauffement les deux groupes se formerent et commencerent leur execices.Harry remarqua tout de suite le groupe de Thian.Il était avec sa soeur et Ginny et se débrouillait vraiment tres bien.Le frere et la soeur possédait des automatismes fabuleux et arriver touojurs a se trouvait même sans se voir.Ginny quand a elle faisait des merveilles et même si le jeux entres les deux autres était moin fluide lorsqu'il jouait avec Ginny était moindre il n'en restait pas moin interessant et on constatait que de minutes en minutes ces lacunes s'amoindrissait.Le jeux de Thian était vraiment extraordinnaire.Il enchainé feinte, Techniques acrobatiques, passe avec une facilité deconcertante.Il avait une petite lueuer de folie dans son jeux et c'était un tout autre Thian qu'a l'habitude.Il était passionné et a fond dedand.Il donnait des conseils a ses équipiers et même aux autres,montrant ce qui allait pas, se déchainait sur le terrain et se laissait aller.Harry comprit a ce moment qu'il était pareil que lui, le quidditch était la chose qui lui faisait tout oublier et qui montrait qui il était.

Harry se dirigea vers Ron.Celui ci regardait d'un oeil attentif les candidats frapper dans les cibles mouvantes.Certains s'en sortait pas mal a vue d'oeil selon Harry.

"Alors des idées?Tu as trouver la perle rare?

-Ya deux ou trois bon éléments, les autres je leur confirais même pas un balai.Et de ton côté comment cace passe?

-Il ya un groupe qui se débrouille bien mais je veuxton avis d'abord.

-Pourquoi ca?C'est toi le capitaine non.Moi je te donne mon avis et apresc'est toi qui choisi.

-Je sais mais je sais pas si mon choix va vraiment te plaire.

Ron comprit l'allusion que faisait Harry et se tut pendant quelques secondes.

-C'est toi le capitaine tu fait comme tu veux.

-Oui et toi tu es mon ami et j'ai pas envie que tu soit brouiller avec moi.

-Je vois pas pourquoi on serait brouiller?

-Tu l'es bien avec Hermione car elle est devenue ami avec lui.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose!Elle l'a garder secret, elle n'a rien voulut dire.

-Si tu le dis!

-Bon tu le prend ou pas?

-Je pense oui.Tu verra il est vraiment incroyable.Je sais pas si tu as regardez mais il est excellent.Un peu fou et kamikaze mais excellent.Et pour le reste c'est Binny et Fey.Elles font des merveilles elles aussi.

-Elles font ou elles sont?Ce n'est pas la mêmes choses mon vieux nan?Ron sourit a sa remarque en voyant Harry légerement rougir.

-Bonet pour les batteurs je te fait confiance on prend qui?Harry était content de changer de sujet et Ron n'était pas dupe mais ne dit rien de plsu se contentant de sourire.

-Je pense que Dean et Eddy iront tres bien ensemble.Ils ont tout les deux une bonne précision et une bonne force de bras.Eddy et dynamique et fonceur, Dean calme et posés, une tres bonne paire qui se completera bien en travaillant leur jeux collectif.

Sur ceux les deux amis se dirigerent vers les candidats qui s'étaient regrouper et attendait le résultat.

-Je vous remerci a tous d'etre venus.Nous avons vus du tres bon jeux aujourd'uhi et je suis heureux de voir a quel point ils est important pour vous de voir gagner Gryffondor.Malheureusement comme je vous l'ai dit il me faut que 5 joueurs.Pour ceux qui ne seront pas prit ne soyez pas deçus car franchement vous avez tous étaient excellents.

Voici le résultat: Pour les batters est retenus Dean Thomas et Eddy.Pour les poursuiveurs ce sera Ginny Weasley, Fey et Thian.

Merci encore a tout le monde.Je vous prierez de quittez le terrain car maintenant nous allons commencer à nous entrainez.

Deux heure plus tard Harry et Ron rentrerent de leur entrainement et Hermione lles interpella.

"Je viens de vois le professeur MacGonagal a l'instant.Le professeur Dumbledore veut nous parler apres le diner.

-Tu sais ce qu'il nous veux?Ron venait de posait la question à Hermione.Son ton était quelques peu froid et distant mais le fait était que Ron reparlez a Hermione ce qui était une amélioration parr rapport aux derniers jours.Harry et Hermione en furent tellement surpris qu'elle chercha ses mots pendants quelques secondes.

-Heu...je ne sais pas mais on le saura des ce soir.

-Ok.Bon moi je vais prendre une douche.

Ron partit dans sa chambre.

-Il s'est passé quelques choses durant votre entrainement?

-Oui Thian à était pris dans l'équipe.Il a prit ça pas trop mal.On aussi discuter,enfin aborder le probleme entre vous deux.Il n'a pas encore digerer le fait que tu ne nous ait pas dit que tu était avec thian.

-Oui je sais.Le seul problème avec Ron c'est qu'il se fait des films sur rien du tout et va tout de suite aux conclusions.

-Tu connais Ron.Mais c'est vrai qu'il peut douter.Si au moins tu lui disait pourquoi tu était avec thian car je suposse qu'il y a une raison non?

-Oui mais je ne peut rien dire j'ai promit.tu peut le ocmprendre nan?

Hary hocha de la tête.Oui il pouvait le comprendre car lui même avait cacher des choses à ses amis pour plusieurs raisons, bonnes ou mauvaise mais voir sesamis dans cet état et ne rien pouvoir faire était frustrant.

Apres le repas, le trio se dirigea vers le bureaux du directeur.Apres etre entrer il s'assirent sur les chaises devant le bureau et écouterent le vieille homme.

"Bonsoir a tout les trois.J'éspere que l'année a bien commencer pour vous.Je serai bref car j'ai hélas pleins de choses à faire et à penser.Cela concerne vos cours particuliers.Ils commenceront apres les vacances de noël et vos professeurs seront les professeurs O'connor,Lupin et Rogue.Je dois vous dire que Messieurs Thian et Eddy ainsi que Mademoiselle Fey assisteront a ces cours avec vous.

-Pourquoi?Ron s'était levé de la chaise d'un bond s'en réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

-Car, Monsieur Weasley, Sachez qu'ils sont hélas eux aussi des cibles de Voldemort.

-Ah bon?Comment cela ce fait il?La curiosité de Harry venez d'etre piqué a vif par les propos de Dumbledore.Ainsi d'autres que lui était la ciblde de Voldemort.Bien u'il sache dega cela le fait est que trois nouveaux éleves dont il ne connaissait presque rien était des cibles potentiel l'intrigué.

-Moins tu en sauras Harry et mieux tu te portera.De plus cela ne concerne que les personnes visées et toi même tu sais a quel point l'intimité doit etre préservé.

Sur ceux les trois amis sortirent du bureaux et regagnerent leur salle commune.Ils firent leur devoir puis allèrent se coucher.La Harry mit du temps avant de s'endormir, repensant a tout ce qui c'était passé depuis le début de l'année.La derniere pensée qu'il eut avant de s'endormier est que l'année risquait d'etre une fois de plus tre chergée.


	6. Les ennuis commencent

**Chapitre 6: Les ennuis commencent.**

Séptembre finissait et laissait la place à Octobre de la même façon que les derniers rayons de soleil laissait place aux nuages et à un vent glacial.A Poudlard le temps était aussi a l'orage.En effet une guerre avait éclater entre Ron et Thian.Ron jaloux de la complicité qui s'installait entre Thian et Hermione et leur multiple rendez vous à la bibliotheque ne supportait plus cette situation et thian quand à lui répliquait aux remarques de Ron tout en en rajoutant ce qui bine sur enervit de plus en plus ce dernier.

Leur joutes verbale était donc devenu une attraction principale qui amusait tout le monde sauf Harry, Hermione et Fey.

Harry car ces deux la continuait a se chercher durant les entrainement de quidditch en pourissant l'entrainement de tous.Harry avait dut arreer l'entrainement aà quelques reprises même car il était devenus impossible de continuer.Hermione quand à elle reprochait a Ron son manque de maturité et Ron lui répliquait que lui au moins ne fraternisait pas avec l'ennemis.Quelle ennemis ca seul Ron le sait mais pour Harry et les autres tout ceux qui tournait autour d'Hermione devenait un ennemis potentiel ce à quoi Ron niait catégoriquement a chaque fois qu'Harry avait essayer d'en parler avec son ami.

Cette guerre entre eux ne se contenait pas que sur le terrain ou dans les couloirs.En effet durant le cour de duel le professeur O'connors avait créait des binomes afin de travailler plus efficacement et comble de malchance pour certains et bohneur pour d'autres Ron et Thian était ensemble.On pouvait donc assistait durant ces cours a des deuls acharnées entres les deux hommes et si Ron avait beaucoup progressait durant les vacances Thian se défendait tres bien et rendait coup pour coup au rouquin.A la fin de presque tout les cours les deux personnes devaient se rendre a l'infirmerie pour allait se faire soigner de nombreuses petites blessures.Mme Pomfresh avait même fait remaquer que pour une fois que ce n'était pas Harry qu'elle voyait il fallait que ce soit son ami.

A la fin d'un cour particulierement agité ou Ron avait finis avec le nez cassé et Thian avec une entorse a la cheville Harry était restait pour parler avec le professeur de duel.

Harry s'avanca vers le bureau ou le professeur était n train de regardait les copies du devoirs qu'il venait de rendre.Le professeur était jeune, environ 25-26 ans ce qui était inhabituel pour un professeur.Assez grand, Athlétique il était brun une personne pourrait on dire normale.Il était toujours d'humeur joyeuse, plaisantant avec ses éleves en leur racontant des anecdotes sur des grands duels, aidant tout le monde, toujours la pour dire une parole sympathique et encourageante.Il leva les yeux vers Harry, lui sourit et se redressa sur sa chaise.

-Puis-je faire quelques choses pour vous Mr Potter?

-C'est a propos de Ron ett Thian professeur.Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de les laisser ensemble pendant le cour.

-Ah bon?Pourquoi cela?

-Heu...eh bien en fait on va dire qu'ils ont un leger différents.Le professeur regardait intensement Harry comme si il essayait de lire en lui et cela rapella a Harry ses séance d'occlumencie.Il évita le regard du professeur.

-Je vois.Ce léger différent est il assez important pour changer un binome qui fonctionne car malgré cela le résultat que je vois est plus qu'encourageant et ces deux la progresset tres vite.Je pense qu'un peu de rivalité ne fait jamais de mal.

-Sans doute mais si ca continus ca va dégénerer!

-Pensez vous que si cela arrive je ne pourrais pas les contenir?

Harry en doutait fort.En effet le professeur ne semblait pas tres puissant.Sympathique, oui il connaissait la théorie sur les duels, savait ce battre sans doute mais il n'avait pas l'air d'etre tres fort.

Ne vous inquietez pas Mr Potter je saurias tenir ma classe.SI vous voulez bien m'excusez maintenant mais il est l'heure d'allez mangait.

Sur ceux le professeur se leva et invita Harry a le suivre jusqu'a la grande salle pour allait manger.Harry s'installa à sa place et commenca a grignoter ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.Il écoutait distraitement les autres parlait des nouvelles qu'il y avait eut le matin même.

Les éléctions venait d'aboutir et comme tout le monde le pensait Amelia Bones fut élue avecune majorité écrasante.Elle énoncait dans sa premiere alocution tout les points qu'elle allait mettre en oeuvre pour lutter contre Voldemort.Ainsi une mobilisation générale de tout les aurors avait était déclaré et même ceux partis a la retraite avait était rapellait.On formait a tour de bras de nouveau postulants, la sécurité avait était renforcait a tout les points stratégiques tel que le ministère ou bien ste mangouste.La coopération entre les pays était un point que le nouveau ministre voulait renforcait aussi en disant que si l'Angleterre tombait, Voldemort s'attaquerait aus pays limitrophes et ainis de suite en étendant son regne de chaos et désolation.

Pour obscurcir encore le tableau, de nouveaux alliés s'était joint au seigneur des Tenebres.En effet les géants et les orcs s'était joint a leur causes et de nombreuses villes avait était sacaggés dans de nombreux coins de l'Angleterre.Les sorciers avaient du mal à cacher cela aux moldus et expliquer comment des villes leur appartenant avait était détruites.Les sortileges d'oubliettes était lourdement utilisé mais cela n'allait plus pouvoir durer.

Harry commencait vraiment a deseperait en se remémorant toutes ses nouvelles.L'armée de Voldemort grossissait a vue d'oeil, les géants encore malgré leurs forces était peu nombreux mais les orcs eux, ils pouvaient constituer une armée de milliers d'orc si il le voulait et ce n'est pas avec quelques sorts qu'ils allait pouvoir les vaincres surtout que d'apres Hermione il possedait une sorte d'immunité a la magie semblabe a celle des géants.De plus la mort frappait de plus en plus et avait dega touché plusieurs éleves.Presques tout les jours un éleves sortait de la grande salle en pleurant apres avoir reçu un courrier lui annoncant la mort d'un menbre de sa famille.Non les nouvelles n'était vraiment pas bonne.

Une chose arriva cependant a lui redonner le moral:son prochain cour, astronomie.Non pas qu'il était devenu passionné par ses matieres mais en fait il avait était aussi répartis en binome pour ce cour et il était avec Fey.Il se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie et retrouva Fey qui était en train de lire un livre.Celle ci le vit arriver, referma on livre et le rejoignit.

-Alors tu a parler a O'connors?

-Oui.

-Vu la tete que tu faisait durant le repas et le fait que tu ne répondait même pas auxquestions qu'on te posait je pense qu'il n'a pas dut changer les groupes non?

-Oui.Il pense qu'un peu de rivalité ne fait pas de mal.Tout ce qu'ils va arriver c'est que l'un d'eux va finir par faire tres mal a l'autre.

-Mon frere a la peau dur!

-Et pour Ron c'est la tête!Franchement avec ces deux la on en a pas finis!Si au moin il pouvait evitait de se taper dessus durant les entrainement!

-Ah les hommes et le quidditch! dit elle en levant les yeux aux ciel avec un sourire moqueur.

-Mais c'est vrai quoi!C'est bientot le début des match et a cause d'eux on ne peut rien faire.Si au moins Hermione expliquait a Ron ce qu'elle fait avec Thian.Je suis sur qu'ils font rien de mal mais non elle ne nous dit rien.Moi ca me gêne pas plus que ca mais bon!

-Je sais moi aussi ca commence a me lassée.Eddy et moi on a essayait de calmer le jeu mais mon frere est aussi têtu qu'un Scroutt.

-Dis moi, tu pense pas que Thian et Hermione sont...?

-Ensemble?Non pas du tout!Je sais ce qu'ils font mais je ne te dirait rien j'ai promis de me taire.Harry fut légerement deçu mais n'en fit rien paraitre.Même si il avait dit que cela ne l'interessait pas lorsqu'ont est curieux pour une chose on l'est pour tout.Non je crois plutot que mon frere aime plus les rouquines.Fey avait dit ca avec un grand sourire et Harry ne mit pas longtemps a faire le lien.

-Tu veuxdire que Thian et Ginny..?

-Oh il n'y a rien entre eux!Tout du moins pas encore!

Harry remarqua alors que ces deux la s'entendait vraiment tres bien ensemble, parlait beaucoup entre eux durant les entrainement et même tout le temps.Ils mangeait a côté...Mais Harry n'avait pas fait tres attention.Pour lui il parlait Quidditch durant les entrainements et puis il avait le droit d'etre amis et même plus.Pour sa part Harry appreciait bien Thian.Une fois la glace brisait, Thian était devenus un bon ami.Ron lui avait même fait remarquer cela et les deux avait faillis se disputer.

-Si Ron apprend ca, ou tout du moins si il comprend ce qu'il y a ou peu y avoir, la c'est sur il y aura un meurtre.

-Et bien esperont que d'ici la les choses auront changeait.

La cloche sonna a ce moment la et ils rentrerent tout les deux en cours, discutant de tout et de rien, se rapprochant peu a peu et laissant faire les choses la tête dans les étoiles et l'esprit loin de tout.

Le lendemain, les 6eme années avait un cour de duel.

Le professeur se mit sur l'estrade en face de ses eleves.Il était habillé d'une tenue de combat ample et avait un sabre accroché a sa ceinture.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer à apprendre a manier les armes de combats.Ces armes peuvent etre magique ou non.Chaque sorciers possedent son armes de prédilection.Celle ci peut etre magique ou pas tout dépend du sorcier.Notez bien que le fait quelle soit magiue ou pas ne démontre pas la supériorité du sorcier.Pour ma part, comme vous pouvez le constater mon arme est un katana.C'est un sabre japonais pour ceux qui ne le saurais pas.C'est une arma magique mais je ne vous en direz pas plus sur ses spécificités.

Vous me direz a quoi cela peut il servir d'apprendre a maniez una arme alors que nous somme sorciers?et bien comme vous le savez maintenant les orcs sont devenus nos ennemis.L'orc est devenus au fil du temps résistant à la magie.Il ne l'a pas toujours était mais je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet pour cela vous avait un professeur de défense qui est mieux renseigner que moi.En tout cas je vous le dis, pour tuer un orc vaut mieux le tranchez avec une amre plutot que d'essayer avec un sort.C'est plus rapide, moins fatiguant.

Pour aujourd'hui vous allez vous entrainez avec des épées de combats.Elles sont tout a fait normales mais néanmoins dangeureuse donc je vous recommande la plus grande attention.Plus tard je vous expliquerais comment trouver son arme et comment la faire.Mettez vous en place en binome et commencons par les coups de bases.

Harry se trouvait avec Hermione et commenca à attaquer puis se fut au tour d'Hermione.Apprendra a manier le sabre était divertissant.Le cour passait rapidement, chacun écoutant attentivement les conseils du professeur qui corrigeait leur placements, leurs mouvements.

-Bien il reste 10 minutes avant la fin.Un binome va montez sur l'estrade et nous remontrez tout les mouvements que nous avons vus.Messieurs Weasley et Thian s'il vous plait?

Les deux monterent sans rien dire et se placerent face à face, chacun se reagardant avec une étrange intensité.Harry et Hermione se regarderent, puis tournerent la tête vers Fey et Eddy qui croiserent leur regards nue lueur panique dans l'oeil.Ils etait certains pour ces quatres la, et même pour toute la classe a en coire les murmures que les choses allait dégénerer.

-Il es fou le prof il veut un mort ou quoi?

-Moi je parie sur Weasley un gallion...

-Moi deux sur le nouveau...

-En garde messieurs...Allez!

L'assaut commenca.Ron prit l'initiative de l'attaque et commenca a enchainer les coups d'estocs.Thian parait avec dexterité les assauts de Ron qui restait infructueux sans pour autant arriver a attaquer lui même.Puis apres 30 seconde d'attaque répeter, Thian parvint a placer des attaques.Ce n'était pas un combat de grande technicité pensa Harry mais pourtant tout le monde était en haleine vus la férocité et l"negagement des deux combattants.IC'etait certain qu'aucun des deux ne voulait perdre.Peu a peu les coups devinrent plus dangeureux, les épées frolant les visage, entaillant les tenus et coupant légerement.Les choses dégénerait peu à peu, les eleves ayant perdu leur sourires commencait eux aussi a s'inquietaient.Harry regarda le professeur.Celui ci regardait le combat et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de l'arreter, cependant il avait perdu son air sympathique pour un air grave, menacant même.

Harry fixa de nouveau le combat.

Soudain ron réussit a passez la garde de son adversaire en mettant un oup montant qui fit se lever le sabre de Thian et laissa une ouverture sur son torse.Ron s'appretait a plantait la lame dans le ventre de Thian tandis que celui ci allez mettre un coup qui irait trancher net la tête de Ron.

Les eleves crierent de stupeur et d'effrois.

-RON!

-THIAN!

Soudain une bourrasque de vent desarconna les deux garçons et le projeterent violament contre le mur dans un bruit de craquement.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir le professeur la main tendu vers l'estrade,une aura bleu l'entourant et ces yeux,deux globes noirs, effrayant.Puis tout redevint calme, le professeur redevint lui même a part qu'il ne souriait plus du tout.

-Messieurs vous venait de faire perdre 100 points chacuns à votre maison ainsi qu'une retenus d'une semaine.Maintenant allez à l'infirmerie sans un mots et que je n'aprenne pas qu'il y ait eut une altercation de nouveau entre vous.Le cour est finis.Vous me ferait une recherche sur les techniques enseignez aujourd'hui.

Tout le monde sortit du cour ne parlant que du combat entre Ron et Thian.

-Eh Harry ca lui arrivent souvent a Ron de vouloir transpercer les gens?Eddy et Fey les avaient rejoint et tout les quatres se dirigeaint vers la salle commune.

-Non c'est la premiere fois.Et pout Thian?

-Au lui il a l'haitude mais normalement il a un meilleur sang froid.

-C'est vraiment deux idiots!ILs auraient put se tuer!Je croyais qu tu avait parlait au professeur Harry!Hermione était en colere,la derniere fois qu'il l'avait vus comme ca s'était a ause de Rita Skeeter.

-Oui je l'ai fait mais il a pas voulu changer les binomes.

-En tout cas il a était impressionant!t'as vus comment il a arreter le combat?Comment il a fait sans baguette?

Hermione et Fey échangerent un regard.

-Je pense qu'ont a bien une idée si tu pense a la même chose que moi mais ce n'est qu'une légende.

-Tu veux parler des élementaires?

-Oui.

-C'est quoi les élementaires Hermione?

-On en a parler en histoire l'année derniere!Ce sont des personnes qui aurait le pouvoir de controler un élément comme le feu ou l'eau et ceux sans baguette.Mais ce n'est qu'une superstition car aujourd'hui de grand sorciers peuvent le faire mais ca ne fait pas d'eux des élementaires!

Le groupe s'installa dans des fauteuils de la salle commune en attendant Ron et Thian en continuant de parler sauf Fey qui était perdu dans ses pensées.Ron et Thian arriverent 20 minutes plus tard, Ron montant dans sa chambre sans adresser un mot a quiconque et ignorant les apelles d'Hermione.Thian alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil.

-Alors frerot on c'est bien amusés?Fey était elle aussi en colere.Franchement ta qu'elle age?

-Parce que ca va etre de ma faute maintenant?Et le rouquin a lui on lui dit rien?

-UN:OUI C'EST DE TA FAUTE ET DE LA SIENNE AUSSI!DEUX: IL S'APELLE PAS LE ROUQUIN MAIS RON.TROIS:J'AI QUE TOI SUR LA MAIN MAIS T'INQUIETE PAS IL VA Y PASSER LUI AUSSI!

Fey se calma et parla plus bas car toute la salle les regardait.Grandissait un peu dans vos têtes, vous etes la a vous echarpez pour des raisons futiles et absurdes.Peut etre que Ron est en tord à la base mais tu ne fait rien non plus pour arranger les choses.

Thian ne trouva rien a répliquer à cela.Hermione et Harry regardait la scene médusé.Il se croyait revenus au Terrier avec Mme Weasley devant eux.Quand a Eddy il riait silencieucement devant le spectacle,surement qeu cela devait etre dega arriver que Thian se fassent réprimander pas sa soeur pensa Harry.

-Donc maintenant tu va changer d'attitude compris?

Thian ocha la tête.

-Bon moi je monte je dois parler à un "rouquin"!

Fey monta dans la chambre des garçons ou on entendit des bribes de voix.Plus personne ne parla pendant quelques minutes.

-Vous allez devoir faire quoi pendant votre retenus?

-On va devoir lavez le chateau tout les soirs avec Rusard.Sans magie!O'connors a dit que comme ca on va pouvoir discuter avec le rouqu...avec Ron.

-Je vois.

-Au fait Harry tu dois allez voir le directeur.

Harry fut surpris.Pourquoi Dumbledore voulait il le voir?Ca cicatrice ne lui faisait pas plus mal que d'habitude,et il ne pensait pas que Dumbledore allez le mettre dans une quelquonque confidence.

-OK merci.Bon j'y vais maintenant moi.

Harry sortit de la salle commune en réfléchissant a quoi le direceur voulait s'entretenir avec lui.Il arriva devant la gargouille qui opur une fois était ouverte.Il monta et frappa a la porte et une voix lui dit d'entrer.

-Bonsoir Harry assis toi s'il te plait.

-Bonsoir monsieur.Harry s'assit et regarda Dumbledore.Celui ci avait l'air fatigué,las.Il était profondement assis dans son fauteuil et paraissait moins grand qu'avant.Pourtant dans ses yeux scintillait toujours cette petite lueur de malice, preuve qu'il n'y avait rien de grave our l'instant.

-Détend toi Harry.Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour t'annoncer quelques choses de grave.NOn je t'ai fait venir pour te demandar un service.

-Un service Monsieur?

-En effet.Je voudrais que l'AD soit réouverte cette année aussi.

-L'AD?Mais pourquoi?L'année derniere nous l'avons crée a cause d'Ombrage mais la ce n'est plus la peine.

-Oui et non.Le but est différent.Je veux qu'elle soit ouverte a tout le monde et quand je dis tout le monde c'est vraiment tout le omnde vois tu?

-Les Serpentard?

-Oui aussi.Mais aussi les premieres années.Nous somme en guerre Harry.Hélas ces murs ne sont plus aussi protecteurs que l'ont dit et que l'on fait croire hélas.La guerre est dega dans ces murs,certains on dega fait leur choix et on choisit leur camps mais d'autres non.Il faut crée une unité,rallier les gens comme le fait Voldemort.Je suis vieux maintenant Harry, Je serais la pour t'aider mais je ne suis pas éternelle.Je ne pourrais gagner cette guerre seul tout en vous protégeant et vous devrez tous vous battre.Tu le sais, tes amis le savent mais pas les autres.Ils faut les preparer a ca.

-Je vois.Pourrais-je y réfléchir un peu?

-Oui bien sur mais ne tarde pas trop, le temps est précieux et hélas nous n'en avons que trop peu.

Harry repartit du bureau de Dumbledore l'esprit confus.Il savait que Dumbledore était vieux,mais l'endtendre de sa bouche lui avait fait un choc.De plus Dumbledore voulait qu'il entraine les autres dans la guerre.C'était un choix difficile.Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre cela arriverait mais devoir dire a tout le monde que leur enfance était terminé, qu'ils allaient devoir s'entrainer à tués ou etre tués était difficile.Enfin de compte ils allaient devenir comme lui, des Survivants.


	7. Un moment de paix

Bonjour tout le monde.cela fait TRES longtemps que je n'ai pas poster et pour les quelques...( ou peut etre personne j'en sait rien) qui me lise je tien a m'excuser mais j'etait tres pris pendant tout ce temps.

**Chapitre 7:Un moment de paix.**

La semaine de retenus de Thian et Ron passa rapidement.Leur relation entre eux changea progressivement.Personne ne sut reelement ce qu'ils se dirent durant tout ce temps car à chaque fois qu'un de leur amis leur posaient une questions sur ces conversations ils se bornerent à chaque fois de dirent:"on a discuter".

Ils ne chercherent pas plus loin vu que le resultats etaient la.Ils n'en etaient pas a se faire de grande accolade non plus mais plus aucunes insultes ou surnoms debile n'etaient echanger ainsi que leur anciennement celbre regards assasins.Tout cela avait favoriser a une atmosphere beaucoup plus décontracté au sein de la maison Gryffondor.

Entre Ron et Hermione les choses aussi c'etait arrangé.Au cour d'une soirée, Ron s'était même excuser publiquement à Hermione au beau milieu de la salle commune des Gryffondors.Cela avait étonné tout le monde, Hermione la premiere qui n'était pas habitué a ce que son meilleur amis s'excuse ainsi devant tout le monde.

Leur relation était redevenus ainsi amicale...Amicale?Peut etre pas autant d'apres certains Gryffondor qui voyait bien,Harry en tête que ses amis s'envoyaient de fréquent regards qui se voulaient discrets ainsi que des petits sourires gênés.

Leurs disputes était aussi de moins en moins fréquentes et se terminait bien vite par des excuses de l'un ou de l'autres ce qui amusait tout le monde.Seamus avait dait la réflexion a la fin d'une de leur micro dispute qu'ils formaient vraiment un drole de petit couple.Réflexion qui avait coutait a Dean un beau sort de jambencoton ainsi qu'un autre de furonculus de la part d'un Ron et d'une Hermione aussi rouge l'un que l'autre!

L'ambiance était donc légère et chacun apréciait inconsciament ces moments d'incousiance tout en gardant à l'esprits les évenements éxterieurs.

Les 6eme années, apres avoir pris leur déjeuner allèrent en cour de duels.Après s'erte installer le professeur O'connor leur demandèerent de faire silence car il avait une nouvelle a leur dirent.

"-Bonjour tout le monde.J'espere que vous êtes tous bien reposer car aujourd'hui nous allons passer a la vitesse supérieur.Depuis le début de l'année je vous ait appris les mouvements de bases de l'épée, vous avait aussi combattus en un contre un et je me dois de remarquer que certains combats furent fort distayants!

Tout le monde comprirent à ces paroles qu'ils parlait bien évidemment du duel entre Ron et Thian.Les deux concernés s'étaient d'ailleur légerement affaiser sur leur chaises et essayer de se faire le plus discret possibles, choses difficile a faire lorsque l'on fait presque 1m85!Le professeur continua son discours avec cependant un léger sourire aux lévres, preuve que sa petite réflexion lui plaisait.

-Aujourd'hui j'ai envie de passer à autre vous le savez cette matière est nouvelle a Poudlard et n'est donc pas suomise à un programme fait du ministère et j'ai donc carte blanche de la part du professeur Dumbledore pour vous enseigner cette matière comme bon mesemble.

Il y a 2 alternatives maintenant.Soit je choisis par moi même soit je vous propose entre 2 choses que je veut vous apprendre.Cependant je rassure les sceptique qui je sait existe, si la deuxieme solutions était accepter ne voyait pas en cela une preuve de faiblesse de ma part bien au contraire.Si je choisi cette solutions c'est pour vous responsabilisez un temps soit peu ainsi que de vous laissez le choix car je trouve que l'on apprend mieux une chose que l'on a envie d'apprendre plutôt qu'une chose imposée.

Le professeur laissa sa phrase en suspent et fixa le regard de ses éleves.Nul doute que pour eux la deuxieme solution était celle qui voulait voir appliquer car qui n'a jamais rever d'avoir le choix de faire ce qui lui plait en cour.

Des murmures dans la classe entre éleves commencèrent a fuser pour discuter de ceci puis O'connor repris la parole.

-De ce que j'ai put comprendre ce sera donc la 2eme solution.Donc voici les 2 sujets que je vous propose.

D'un coup de baguette il inscrivit sur le tableau 2 titres:

-Les armes de jets: histoire et pratique.

-A la recherche de votre arme:qu'elle est votre arme de prédilection?

Après avoir lus ces titres chacuns recommenca à parler a son voisin.

-A la recherche de notre arme?Vous pensez que c'est quoi?Et puis c'est quoi une arme de jet?Hermione tu sait toi?

-Oui Ron.Une arme de jet est une arme qui lance un projectile ou qui est elle même le projectile lancé par la personne.Quand à la recherche de son arme j'ai lut dans un livre que les personne avait chacun une arme de prédilection.C'est a dire que l'arme que l'on aura trouvait est celle que l'on saurait utiliser le mieux par rapport aux autres armes existante.

Toute la classe avait arreter de parler pour pouvoir entendre ce que disait Hermione.

-Donc comme la si bien expliquer votre camarade les arme de jet envoit des projectiles.Nous étudierons donc l'histoire des armes de jet.Quand, Où, Comment, Pourquoi.Les différentes armes de jet qui sont pour la plupart moldus puis ensuite nous passerons à la pratique.

Pour l'autre sujet il est plus délicat, plus complexe.Il est vrai que savoir qu'elle est son arme est un avantage en ces temps mais une fois sut et acquise,même étant votre arme il faut s'entrainer dur et longtemps avant de savoir s'en servir.C'est pourquoi je préferais que vous choissisiez le premier sujet au début car pour ceux qui ont une arme de jet comme arme pouront ainsi ne pas etre perdus.

A ce moment Hermione et Fey levèrent la main aux même moment ce qui firent pouffer leur amis.

-Oui miss Fey?

-Je ne comprend pas monsieur.Puisque vous voulez que l'on commence par le premier sujet pourquoi nous laissez le choix alors?

-Je vous l'ai dit en début de cour, pour vous laissez le choix.De plus une petite surprise est prévus dan pas trop longtemps et je pense que votre arme pourrait être un atout non négligeable.

-Quelle surprise monsieur?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler.Le professuer Dumbledore vous fera une annonce ce soir.Bon nous allons passez aux votes.vous êtes 11.ce sera doonc a la majorité.Que ceux qui sont pour le premier sujet levent la main."

Après s'etre tous consultés du regards tout les Gryffondors levèrent la main.Le cour put donc commencer.

Au diner tout le monde était aux courant de l'annonce que devait faire le directeur aussi toutes les discussions étaient porter sur le sujet, chacun y allant a son hypothèse toutes étant les plus farfelues.Aussi quand le directeur se leva de sa chaise à la fin du repas, tous les regards se tournèrent verss lui et le silence se fit.

"-Comme je le constate, tout le monde est au courant des paroles du professeur O'connor aussi je serais bref afin que vos jeunes esprits arrete be bouillonner.Vous savez deja qu'un tournois de quidditch inter-école va se dérouler cette année, aussi avons nous décidez qu'il n'était pas équitable que seulement nos sportifs volants soit les seuls à s'amuser.Nous avons donc décidez d'ouvrir un tournois de duels en duo inter-école.

A cette nouvelle tout les éleves commencèrent a parlez mais le professeur Mac Gonagall fit rétablir le silence immédiatement.Le directeur reprit normalement

-Il y aura donc un tournoi de duel.Celui ci est ouvert à tous à partir de la 5eme année bien évidemment.Nous allons donc faire un tournois pour qualifier nos 2 champions qui nour représenterons pour cette année.Ce tournois aura lieu le 31 Octobre, les cours étant annulés ce jours la.

Des cris de joie fusérent de toute la salle a ce moment qui durerent pendant 2 minutes avant que Dumbledore demande le silence de nouveau.

-A ce que je voit la nouvelle est bien passer.Pour finir sur une note joyeuse, le bal d'Haloween aura lieu apre ce tournois et toute l'école est convier.Sur ce je vous souhaite une excellente soirée.

La grande salle était en éffervecence apres cette annonce.Tout le monde ne parler plus que du tournoiset du bal qui auraitlieu dans peu de temps.Le Trio partis à la salle commune suivit de Thian, Fey et Eddy.Les garcons parlant avec animations du tournois, Se chambrant les uns les autres pour savoir qui serait les meilleurs entre eux, les filles quand à elle parlait plutôt du bal.

Ils s'assirent tous au coin du feu et continuèrent leurs conversations.

Ron repensa aux paroles d'O'connor.

-Donc c'est pour ca que le prof nous parlaient de nos armes respectives.Ils pensent que ca pourrait etre un atout pour le tournois fassent aux autres écoles?

-Ouais.Ils pensent peut être que les autres auront leur amres et on pourrait être désavantagés dans ce cas la?Suggera Eddy.T'en pense quoi Thi?

-Qu'ont y est pas encore donc ca sert à rien de faire des suppositions et de se prendre la tête.Moi ce qui m'interesse c'est plutôt le bal.J'ai entendus dire que vous en avait dega fait un en 4eme année.C'était comment?

Les trois concernés se regardèrent,Ron et Hermione rougissant et n'osant pas se regarder pensant a ce qui s'était passer.Harry voyant la gêne de ses amis répondit a leur place:

-Heu...pas trop mal on va dire.

Pas trop mal?s'eclaffa Fey.Voyant les têtes que vous tirez on a dut mal a y croire!Y'a quelque chose qu'ont devrait savoir??La tête de Thian et Eddy étaient la même que celle de Fey c'est à dire mi interrogative, mi..mort de rire vus la réactions de Ron et Hermione.Ils étaient tout les deux rouge pivoine et de plus en plus génés.

Harry lui entrant dans le jeux répondit:

-Bas on va dire que c'est à ce moment la que Ron c'est rendus compte qu'Hermione était une fille,qu'Hermione à fait comprendre a Ron que si il voulait allait avec elle aux bal il fallait pas le faire aux derniers moment...

-Héééé!!!!!

Ron et Hermione crièrent en même temps puis se rendant compte de la situations ne dirent plus rien et rougirent encore plsu si cela était possible.Tout le monde explosa de rire suite à cela et Harry raconta en détail le bal pendant que ses deux amis boudaient dans leur coins ce qui fit rirent tout le monde.

-Au moins, dit Fey, maintenant que t'es au courant de tout Ron tu sait ce qui te reste à faire nan?

-T'inquiete pas pour moi!Dis nous plutôt, toi tu veux y aller avec qui?

-J'ai bien une petite idéé, dit elle un petit sourire en coin, mais c'est aux garçons d'inviter nan?J'attendrai donc que ca vienne.

-Moi j'aimerai bien savoir petite soeur ca pourrait m'interesser.

-Je sait bien mais au lieu de t'interesser aux mienne neveut tu pas qu'ont parle des tiennes?Si je ne me trompe pas certaines personnes serait ravie d'apprendre avec qui je pense que tu souaite y aller nan?

Fey un large sourire aux levres regardait son frere.Celui ci répondit par la négative de la tête avec un regard noir pour sa soeur.Seul Eddy et Hermione avait comprit l'allusion a une certaine jeune rousse.Harry et Ron eux regardait la scène tout en essayant de comprendre de qui il pouvait parler.

La soirée ce passa ainsi, entre éclat de rire et petites vannes envoyer de part et d'autre,Harry comptant les points entre Ron et Hermione qui avait, hélas retrouvé la paroles, et Eddy comptant les points entre Thian et Fey.

Voila.J'espere que ce chapitre vous à plus.Je m'escue encore et toujours pour les fautes d'orthographe mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort.Par contre j'aimerai vraiment avoir des reviews qu'elles soit bonnes ou mauvaises, encourageantes ou qu'elle me disent d'arreter (enfin dit de façon polis avec des arguments tout de même ).Car écrire sans savoir si on est lue et ne pas se sentir suivis s'est vraiment frustrant et puis j'aimerai pas perdre du temps a écrie une histoire que personne ne lit.

siouplait en plus ca prend que 2 minutes.

a plus!


End file.
